The inextinguishable Flames
by Andre The kid
Summary: Unable to Prevent Lisanna's Death, and after being saved by a mysterious man he decides to leave on a Quest to become Stronger, to be able to protect his friends and fellow Guild Members! Fairy tail has never been so powerful! Follow Natsu's Jorney, one of Adventure, Love, Romance and Action, as he sets out to become the strongest wizard in Fiore! In the company of a lovely redhead
1. Chapter 1 - The Truth of Defeat

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys, how are you doing? I know I've been long gone, and for you that have read most of my Fire emblem FanFiction, I want to say that I haven't quit it. I actually have it written way forward with the story, but it's all in paper, and re writing it in computer is hard and Boring. Sorry about that, I'll get to it as soon as I can, but for now, I'm going to focus on this Fairy tail Fan fiction. But before we start I have here with me None other than Happy!  
** _ **Andrew: Hey there Happy! Anxious for this story to start?  
Happy: Aye Sir! Will Natsu Be stronger?**_

 _ **Andrew: Yep! You know it! Natsu has to be stronger, he is too weak in the Anime/Manga for my liking, or at least the enemies are too strong. It's rare to find a Great Fight, I'm kinda sick of those Fights that the bad guy is winning until the last second but then gets defeated, aren't you Happy?**_

 _ **Happy: Aye Sir! Now, let's Get Ready for Story Time! But first let me go pick up my fish!**_

 _ **Andrew: See you around Happy!**_

 **That guy is too much fun! Now let's get on with the Story! Just for you guys to know, this will be an Natsu X Erza Fanfiction, or as people call it "Naza", hopefully you'll like it! See ya!**

 **Note: I Do not own either The image or Fairy tail, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1 – The Truth of Defeat

Natsu woke up from his bed, and looked around his house, seeing happy still sleeping. It was 3 Am. Natsu had just a terrible dream, a vision like one. He woke up happy.  
"Happy, you wake buddy?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I am now, thanks to you…" Happy looked at Natsu still Rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah, sorry about that buddy. Today, we're going to the guild early; the doors are open at 8 am, right?" Natsu looked serious. Happy looked at him and knew something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Natsu?" He asked, looking at Natsu. Natsu gave him a serious look.  
"I don't know little buddy. I just saw… Her disappearing." Natsu said letting a tear run loose.

"Alright, we'll go when the doors open." Happy looked surprised at Natsu who was looking at the door of his house from the bed with a serious look.  
Natsu got up from his bed and went running, he couldn't sleep. Worrying about what he saw in his dream.

 _ **Natsu's Dream**_

It was night time. Three mages were fighting a beast. To his surprise, he quickly recognized Mira. Looking around he found out that the three Strauss Brothers Mirajane, Elfman and Lissanna were fighting a beast that was at least 5 meters tall. He saw Mirajane failing to damage the beast, and in a desperate move, Elfman attempted to Take-over the beast with his **Take-Over Magic.**

The beast was screaming and started attacking everything at random, not looking at what he did. Mira quickly understood what happened. The Take Over spell had failed, and Elfman could not control himself, attacking Mirajane. Lissanna suddenly walked forward. Looking around, she started talking to Elfman.

"Elfman-nii-Chan! Stop it, please. Let's just go back to the guild, so we can eat Mira-nee-chan's great Stake!" She said that with a big smile on her face. At that moment the beast raised its arm and Mira screamed, trying to get Lissanna off Course of the arm of the uncontrollable beast, as she couldn't, Lisanna had just been knocked off by The beast's arm, as her body collided with the wall and just stood there, blood dripping from the back of her head.  
Mira ran towards her, and grabbed her sister, crying loudly as Lisanna's body started disappearing.

 _ **End of Dream**_

(Guild Hall – 8 Am)

Natsu entered the guild hall, much to the surprise of the Master, the only one present. He looked at Natsu seeing his worried face.  
"Natsu, my son, is something the matter?" He asked. Looking at Natsu and noticing something was amiss. "Master, has Mira taken any missions that require destroying a beast lately?" Natsu asked, Master Makarov, surprised, looked at Natsu before answering. "Not that I can recall, may I ask you why?" He asked.

"Master, you may not believe me. I had a dream in which I saw Mira accompanied by Elfman and Lisanna fighting a beast. In a desperate attempt Elfman took over the beast, and lost control, killing Lisanna. I know it seems crazy, Master. Sorry to bother you." Natsu said as he sat down on one of the bar's stools. Makarov looked at the Wizard, surprised.  
"Worry not Natsu, It was probably just a nightmare." Makarov said before giving Natsu coffee, seeing that Natsu could barely stand, noticing he barely slept.  
"Why don't you just relax today? You've taken a lot of jobs recently." Makarov said, much to Natsu's dismay. "Yes master." Natsu said, looking into the ground.

The Guild's doors opened and Three Wizards entered the guild, noticing Natsu siting on the Bar's stool.  
"Natsu? What are you doing here so early?" Lisanna came close to Natsu and looked him in the eyes. Natsu gave back the look and they stood there staring into each other's eyes. Mira went upstairs to pick a job and quickly came back down, while Lisanna was talking with Natsu, while she had a smile on her face.

"Lisanna, Move! We're leaving! Master register this job please." She said while handing the paper to Master Makarov. Master registered the job on the Log Book. Before giving the paper back to Mira. She turned around to face her brother and sister.  
"We're going to slay a beast! Let's go." She said catching Natsu's attention.  
Natsu got up and was leaving the guild, knowing about Natsu's dream, he called out to him.

"Natsu?" He called out.

"Yes master?" Natsu asked him. "It's their responsibility, go home, and get some sleep." He said. Natsu nodded and left. Straight to his house.

 _ **5 Hours later, in a town 90 Km South of Magnolia.**_

Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna walked up to an old man. The old man greeted them before talking.

"Are you the Fairy tail Wizards?" He asked.

"Yes, we're here for the Beast. Do you know where it is?" Asked Lisanna, the only polite person of the Strauss brothers.

"Finally! We have been waiting for so long for someone to come free us! That beast has been destroying town and killing everyone they feel deserves to die." The man said, scared. Mira was already leaving with her brother, but not before her sister bowed to the man who was talking.

A figure wearing a black clock followed them. Watching their every step.

 _ **30 Minutes later, after walking a few Kilometers to meet the beast**_

(Play – Fairy tail: Cobra's Theme)

The Three heard a roar. The beast was at least 5 meters tall. Mira used her **Take-Over Magic.** to transform into her **Satan soul**. She started flying towards the beast. She punched it in the face before flying back and sending a pack of 20 balls of energy right into the Beast's face. The beast took a step back just to be punched by Elfman's **Beast Soul**. Lisanna then used her **animal soul** to fly over the beast and drop a huge egg over it. The beast fell into the ground, before getting up and throwing Mira, which was picked up by Elfman.  
Elfman threw his sister into the air, who used her **Satan Soul** to give a last punch in the beast's face, throwing it into the ground.

(Stop song.)

Mira looked at her siblings. None was injured. "Mission completed!" Lisanna shouted, happily, transforming back into her usual outfit. Mira and Elfman did the same.

Suddenly, an arm hit Mira. She was sent flying. And with an explosion, she couldn't move. Elfman Turned into his **beast soul** trying to fight against the beast on its own. Elfman was quickly thrown away by the enemy, as he realized he couldn't fight it, in a desperate action, he decided to **Take-Over** the beast.  
In the distance, a black cloaked figure kept watching.  
Lisanna got up and went close to The beast, now taken over by Elfman.  
"Elfman-nii-Chan! Stop it, please. Let's just go back to the guild, so we can eat Mira-nee-chan's great Stake!" She said that with a smile on her face. The beast suddenly got his arm up, and punched the ground.

The beast that missed the first punch didn't want to hear Lisanna, so he raised his arm once more, this time Mirajane shouted, trying to move her sister out of the beast's range.

(Play – Natsu's theme)

The Beast's arm was stopped midway by a fire ball. Mira looked into the source of the Fireball, and saw Natsu jumping off the Cliff trying to stop the beast from attacking Lisanna. Natsu jumped high, hitting the beast in the face. " **FIRE DRAGON, IRON PUNCH**!" He shouted

The beast moved back and kept trying to hit Natsu, with no success. Natsu jumped back, breathing heavily. Natsu had just got out of a Train and was still affected by the motion sickness. Not only that, The beast was heavy, but fast. Natsu took a deep breath and shouted " **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!" He said, before using his fire breathing ability to shoot all his power against the beast and throwing it down.

(Stop Song.)

There was a lot of smoke in the air. The beast got up with Elfman on his hands. The beast had been able to expel Elfman out of his body, throwing him against Natsu, missing his obvious target.

The beast charged his power, for what it seemed like, the beast could use magic. The beast Took a deep breath before firing a dark wave of energy from his hand in Natsu's direction. Natsu charged his whole firepower before launching it in one attack. "It's now or never!"

" **FIRE DRAGON's BRILLIANT FLAMES!"** Natsu shouted before launching a giant fire ball into the Beast. The smoke dissipated, and the beast had not even a scratch on it.

"Pathetic. I was expecting more from a dragon. I'll admit. You're far stronger than this kids who tried to kill me, but you're still no match!" Said the Beast, before firing another Dark Energy wave from its hand. Natsu dodged the Dark wave, just to hear a scream.

"Lisanna! NOOOO!" He heard Mirajane Shout.  
The beast saw Natsu eyes starting to tear. Natsu cleared his eyes before giving the loudest shout in his life, scaring even Mira.  
"DIEEEEE MONSTER!"

(Play: Fairy tail – Dragon Force.)

Natsu's eyes turned Red. Fire was all around him. The beast looked at him with surprise, noticing the clear raise in Magic power emanating from Natsu Dragneel. The beast charged his power, noticing true anger in Natsu's eyes.

"For you! I'll go all out!" Said the beast as he charged all of his energy into one Blast. The dark blast in Natsu's direction suddenly disappeared. The beast, surprised, looked at Natsu.  
Natsu didn't even understand what had just happened, but he jumped into The beast before being hit on the face and go flying away. Natsu flipped and put his hand on his face, stopping the blood coming out of his face. Natsu jumped back at the Enemy, launching a full out attack.  
(Stop Song.)

While all this was happening. A black cloaked figure watched the battle between Natsu and the beast. ( **A/N: Thought it was Natsu? Think again Buddy!)**

Natsu kept trying to make a useless Struggle. He couldn't fight it. The beast raised its hand and attacked Natsu again. His Dragon Force ran out. Looking to his back, he saw Lisanna on the ground and Mira on top of her. Elfman was on the ground passed out. The only one who could still fight was Natsu, and he couldn't even put a dent on the Beast.

The beast approached Natsu, who was still getting up, after blood was dripping everywhere. Natsu knew he couldn't fight anymore, but he needed to avenge Lisanna.  
The beast stopped right in front of Natsu and grabbed him. For the beast, Natsu was nothing more than a little fly. The beast grabbed Natsu, who couldn't fight anymore. The beast Opened its mouth before preparing a energy blast.

A Sudden light made the beast go blind, dropping Natsu. Natsu fell on the ground, and cover its eyes. As soon as the light vanished a black cloaked figure was standing in front of the beast.

"Cecrops." The man said. The beast looked at him with despair.

"How do you know who I am, lowly human?" he asked, definitely scared. Suddenly the man charged a blast of light, before speaking again.

"you have 3 seconds to land on your knees, apologize, and beg for your life." Said the man, never lifting his head.  
Natsu looked at the man's outfit. He could feel his magical power. _'It's something out of this world…'_.  
"Hah! Like I, The great Cecrops would ever kneel before a lowly human like you…" he was interrupted by the cloaked man, who started counting.

"1… "He said. The beast started charging a blast and threw it at the man. The beast started laughing, until the smoke dissipated, and he saw it had no effect whatsoever.  
"2…" He kept on counting, and the beast got worried. He charged one more blast and sent it into the man, again, having no effect. Out of options, he decided to try to attack Natsu and the others.  
"3… Time's up. _**LAW!**_ " The man shouted as beam of light engulfed the city. The beam of light went into the air.

(Guild Hall- Fairy tail)

"Daddy, Come see this!" A little Romeo Called his father to see a light in the Sky.  
Macao came out of the guild hall and saw a giant beam of light. "Everyone, come watch! It's amazing!" He shouted to the guild. Everyone came running and saw a giant beam of light in the sky, travelling into their direction. Master came out as well, as he saw the immense light in the distance, he sensed immense magic power, in the level of the ten wizard saints.

"We should go back inside. I have no idea who casted this spell, it could mean trouble." Said master Makarov. Everyone looked at him. "A spell?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yes, _**Law**_. My _**fairy Law,**_ is a variation of this spell. The person who casted this spell is very powerful. Hopefully, none of our wizards met it." He said going back in. But allowing his wizards to keep watching the beautiful sight.

' _That was no mere_ _ **LAW.**_ _Who was the person who casted it? I want to know who did it.'_

(Back at the Fight)

The black cloaked man looked at Natsu before talking. "Take this." He said, giving Natsu flames. "Recover. We shall meet again." The man disappeared, dropping a tear. Natsu, noticing he was crying, he called him. "Who are you? And why did you help us?" He asked. "So I could let the only man who can match me live. Natsu Dragneel." He said before creating a dark wind, from which he vanished. "I'm sorry For Lisanna, Mira." He said before disappearing.

Natsu looked back at Mira who was in tears next to Lisanna's dead body. Natsu Grabbed Elfman and started carrying him next to Mira and Lisanna, whose body started to vanish. Mira held on tight to her sister's body before she completely vanished. Natsu grabbed her aswell and started going towards the guild while Mira kept Shouting and Crying while being Carried by Natsu towards the Guild.

 **A/N:  
Hey Guys! So, did you enjoy the first chapter for this new story? Hopefully, you did, because I loved writing it. I'm sorry That Erza's not Here yet. I promise that she'll bet there next chapter to create a new commotion.  
Just for you guys to know, I will pick up some events from Both original and maybe Fairy tail 2014. I will Re Write them in my own Way, with major differences to Characters, but who was the mysterious man? Find out in the Next Chapter!  
Chapter 2 – Becoming stronger!**

 **André Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Becoming Stronger!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey there guys! Here I am for the second chapter of the story. Hopefully you have enjoyed the first chapter, and I want to thank the people that have followed or Favorited the story so far. I appreciate it. But Before entering with the story, here with me is none other than Happy!  
Andrew: Hey there Happy! So, what did you think of the last chapter?  
Happy: It was sad to see Lisanna die; I know Natsu didn't feel too good, especially after he failed to defeat the Beast.  
Andrew: But you and Natsu left to become stronger! I know for a fact that you two will become great fighters!  
Happy: How would you know that?  
Andrew: I'm the one writing the Story happy. Just go get your Story fish and let's start shall we?  
Happy: AYE SIR!**

 **Note: I don't own the image used or Fairy tail. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 2 – Becoming Stronger!

(Fairy tail Guild – Guild Hall / Magnolia)

Natsu kicked the door as he entered the guild hall, surprising everyone as he was carrying a heavily injured Mirajane and Elfman.  
"Gramps!" He called out, much to the master's surprise. "So you went after them even when I told you not to? What do you have in that head?" He started screaming at Natsu, before noticing Lisanna was missing.  
"Master." Natsu took a serious tone. Natsu calling Makarov by Master is very unusual so everyone took it seriously. "What I told you I saw? It happened. Just like I Said it would. Even though I was there this time, I couldn't stop it." Natsu put down the two Strauss brothers, as he kneeled and apologized to everyone in the guild. "Everyone, it's my fault! I couldn't defeat it!" he started crying in plain guild hall, no one realizing what was going on. Master Makarov came close to Natsu and put a hand on his head, tears rolling from his face as well.  
"I couldn't protect Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, as everyone realized that Lisanna wasn't around. "What happened?" Asked Macao, now crying along with the rest of the guild. Master took Mira and Elfman to the infirmary on the guild hall, before patting Natsu on the head. "It was not your fault my son. It was my fault, for not being there to protect her, as the father. But, how was the beast slain?" He asked.

Natsu Cleared his face before answering. "A hooded man with a dark cloak appeared and casted _**LAW**_ , before disappearing. But he called us by our names, he knows who we are." Said Natsu, to much surprise from Makarov.

(An Hour later – Fairy tail's Guild hall)

Elfman and Mirajane woke up and went downstairs with the help of Gray and Erza, respectively. Natsu went close to them , and Kneeled before both Strauss brothers. Asking for Forgiveness. Elfman, although, surprised, did not know of Lisanna's death, since he had been unconscious for the whole time. Elfman threw his arms up into the air, shedding the manliest tears ever, as he got into the ground next to Natsu. Mirajane also started crying again, but as she knew what Natsu had done for Elfman and Mira, and how he tried to protect Lisanna with his life, she gave him a hug with tears in her eyes.  
"I know what you did Natsu. How you fought to protect the three of us. Thank you. I will never blame you for what happened to Lisanna." She said.

Natsu broke free of the hug much to everyone's surprise, and got close to the master. "Gramps. I'm the one at fault of her death. I Must become stronger, so… I'll be leaving for a while. I'll be back in time for the S Class trials, and prove that I can protect everyone!" Said Natsu as he walked out of the guild.  
Erza looked at Natsu, noticing his determination, and decided to follow him.  
Erza met Natsu outside and put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself, nobody does." She said with tears rolling from her eyes. She gave him a hug from behind. Natsu turned around and returned the hug. "Even so, I must do this. I have to become stronger to protect them. Please Erza, let me go. Erza let go of Natsu as he left the Guild hall, not to be seen for a while.

(Five Months Later – Fairy tail's Guild Hall)

Erza arrived at the Guild hall, looking down. She had waited everyday for the last three months in the Guild Hall's door for Natsu's return, and she was eventually running out of Money, for the lack of time spent in jobs. She went upstairs to find a suitable S – Class job, before noticing master Makarov behind her.  
"Master! You scared me! Is something the matter?" She asked. Makarov looked into her eyes, noticing something was amiss.  
"Do you miss Natsu?" He asked, knowing full well he hit a sensitive spot. Natsu had been gone for a little over 5 months, without anyone hearing a word from/about him. He was officially off the radar. Erza nodded, showing master she missed him. Everyone did, but not as much as Erza.  
She looked at The S-Class Clipboard right before taking a job from the clipboard and looking back at Master Makarov. "I'll go talk to Mira to register this job." She said. She went downstairs, and got close to Mirajane, before giving her the flier of the job.

Mira registered the job before looking back. "Killing an Ice demon in Mount Hakobe?" She asked. "Too bad Natsu isn't around, he would have been an amazing help!" She said, not noticing she hit a sensitive spot. Erza shed a tear without Mira noticing, Mira handed her the Flier and she left for her job. 

(Three Hours Later – Mount Hakobe)

Erza was being carried in a cart pushed by two donkeys. The man who was riding the donkeys with two ropes for each one turned back to Erza. "This is as Far as I can go." He said. "it is close enough, thank you for your help" she said before handing him the money to pay for the trip.

She looked straight into the mountain. She started walking, looking around for the Ice Demon everyone was so scared about. From her information, the Demon was called Valac, and he was known for having mastered most of the Ice Magic that exists. She knew it would be a tough opponent. she kept looking around, before finding a 2 Meter tall Man.  
"Sir, you shouldn't be here, let me help you go back to town." She said, before being hit with an ice lance.

" _ **ICE MAKE LANCE!**_ " The man shouted hitting erza on the armor.

(Play – Fairy tail : Scarlet warrioress)

Erza Requipped into her Ice Empress armor, that would reduce any Ice attack by half. The Human transformed into a Demon, who was at least 2,5 meters tall, had two big horns on his head and two wings, taller than the demon itself.

She jumped into the air slashing her Lance, launching a powerful ice blow. It did hit Valac, but it had no effect.

"Ice Magic has no effect on me!" He said as he laughed. He raised his hands and created an arena around them. " _ **ICE MAKE: ARENA!**_ " He shouted as he created a huge block of ice as both him and Erza were stuck inside. He created 10 cannons which were floating around him as he started flying. The cannons started attacking Erza from a distance, missing most shots, as the last one, incredibly charged, blew Erza against a wall of the arena. Erza jumped towards Valac and swung her ice sword, again, not making any damage.

"Didn't I tell you Ice based attacks don't damage me? The sword is made of ice, it counts." He said as he charged one more attack.  
Erza, as she understood the Ice Empress armor would be no good, she decided to change her armor. " _ **REQUIP!**_ " She shouted, before transforming into her Black Wing Armor, Raising a heavy, but powerful sword. She held her sword before attacking Valac directly. She flew directly into him, hitting with her sword, cutting his arm off. The Demon fell back and screamed in pain, before creating one more ice canon and firing directly into her, as he threw her back, against one of the walls of the ice Arena he had created. She raised her sword and went against him once more, attacking multiple times, and missing most hits. This demon was at her level, it would be a difficult battle, but she was managing it. She kept getting hit with Ice blasts as her magic was being drained. She had not been training as much and lost some of her power, noticeable in this battle. She raised her sword once again, before slashing him, missing his head by a few centimeters.  
She kept raising her sword before being hit against the wall, once again, her magic power running out, reequipping her into her normal armor and blue shorts.

She was sitting down, back against the ice wall from the arena. ' _This is where I meet my demise? No. I will fight, I must see Natsu again!'_ She thought, raising again before being hit once more by an ice blast coming from the Demon's canon that he had made out of ice.

(End Song.)

(Play – Fairy Tail : Blazing Guy)

He raised his hand once more, before talking. "You were a worthy opponent, you were even able to cut off one of my arms, I respect you woman. Tell me thy name before being sent into oblivion." He said.

"You won't be remembering my name; I will be the one remembering yours!" She shouted as she reequipped her weapon.  
In her hand a gigantic hammer appeared, the holy Hammer. Having the symbol of the Zentopia's Church, known as the Hammer that is capable of keeping evil at bay.

The Demon fell back, trying to get away from Erza, since one hit from a Holy weapon would be an instant kill.  
Erza kept her regular armor, so she could move without using much magic. She dodged his ice blasts, and after dodging the first hammer attack from Erza, Valac jumped back, charging his hand creating an Ape.  
" _ **ICE MAKE APE!**_ " He shouted as he jumped back, the Ape that was just created by the Demon jumped towards Erza, missing his first blow. Erza raised her Hammer, hitting the ape, destroying it instantly. As Erza kept making quick work of Valac's Creations, she jumped forward, this time to deal the final blow.  
Unfortunately, Valac saw it coming, and hit her in the back. Erza fell on the ground and coughed blood. She quickly got up and shouted.

"For Natsu! I have to go back ALIVE!" She then raised her hammer once more, this time, knowing she'd kill him for good. Valac, in order to protect himself, he created a shield, that was destroyed with one swift blow. Valac jumped back, knowing that everything that was created from him would have dark energy, able to be destroyed with a holy weapon such as the Hammer Erza was carrying.

After Valac jumping back, dodging the Hammer, Erza Jumped after Valac, this time hitting him in the back.

(Stop Song.)

A light trapped Valac, The ice Demon, and easily made work of it. After just one hit, the light energy emanating from the hammer made Valac disappear.  
Erza grabbed a little stone that Valac had dropped. It was a blue gem. Erza picked it up, and started making her way back to the guild Hall.

(Somewhere in Fiore)

Natsu charged his energy before releasing the blast.

" _ **BLAZE DRAGON KING ROAR!"**_ He shouted. In the air, you could see gigantic fire ball that consumed the whole forest around him.

Happy then sat on Natsu's shoulder, pulling Natsu's hair. In five months, Natsu's hair was so big, that it could reach a little under his shoulders.

"Two more Months before the Grand magic tournament and 3 before the S-Class Trials." Natsu said turning his face to Happy, who was looking at him with a surprised look on his face. Natsu's powered had tripled since he left Magnolia, five months ago, he was nowhere as strong as Guildarts, but he would be able to go toe to toe with Laxus, Erza, or Even Mystogan.

"Natsu? Shouldn't we go back to the guild? It's been five months, I mean they're worried." Said a worried Happy.  
"No Happy. Lisanna died because I was too weak. Next Destination, Clover." Said Natsu.  
"Aye Sir! But Why Clover?" Asked Happy.

"It's the last place where I felt his scent. I must find him. And know who he is. He saved us with his magic abilities, so if I beat him, I know I'll be able to protect everyone else." Said Natsu.

(Fairy tail – Guild Hall – 1 hour later.)

Erza walked back in the guild hall, she entered and close to the master, holding the blue gem Valac had dropped upon dying.  
"Master. After the Demon I slew vanished, he dropped this gem. Do you know what it might be?" She asked, not knowing the contents of this gem.

Gray, looking in the distance, ran up close to Erza after noticing the gem.  
"An Ice Raising Gem!" Gray shouted as he got close. Master was surprised, since not even he knew of such existence.

Gray picked up the gem and started talking about it. "Ur told me and Leon about these gems. These are very rare, only dropped by the strongest of ice wizards or Demons upon death. These Gems are able to intensify Magic Power. Are although ineffective in anything else ice wizards", he said, with his eyes shining. Erza turned to gray, allowing him to keep the gem.  
Gray raced out of the guild saying he was going into mount Hakobe to train.

Meanwhile, Master Called Erza. "Are going to search for Natsu?" He asked, knowing the answer. "Yes master, please. I must." Erza answered, thinking about her best friend, for whom she had feelings for. "First, go to Clover. Reports talk about Dark Guild activity around. I want you to find out what's going on, and which dark guild is behind it." He said.

Erza nodded, leaving for Clover.

She quickly reached Magnolia's train station, leaving directly for Clover. She sat down in the Train, passing through her a mid-stature with bright pink hair, tied on top of her head with two buns.  
Erza sat down on her seat and waited for her arrival in Clover.

(Clover – One Train Ride later)

Erza was leaving the Train, thinking of where Natsu could be. Of all the places in Fiore, Natsu couldn't have gone too far.  
Again, in the distance a man with a black cloak watched her in the distance, feeling a huge power nearby. _'Natsu Dragneel. What a difference. Can't wait.'_ he thought.  
(play – Busy Town)

Erza was walking the main street as she kept looking through the clothing shops and stopping occasionally for a quick strawberry cake. This time, even she felt a great magical presence.  
Although Natsu had grown and created much power, he wasn't able to hide such magical presence, making him detectable even from mid-range.

She walked around town, trying to figure out where the source of this magic power was coming from. Not being able to find it, she stopped in another clothing shop. Looking around once more, she couldn't still find the source of the magic power, but she could feel it closer.

Happy was carrying Natsu for the top of one of the buildings in Clover. They were not very tall, but the town was very populated. Natsu and Happy sat down thinking this would be a day off from training, since for the last five months Natsu and Happy had trained nonstop.

Natsu sat down next to happy enjoying the sight of the very populated town, as they looked down and saw a café.  
"I'm hungry, how about a fish?" Asked Happy. "We have to look for the hooded man before that." Natsu looked closer into the café, noticing something interesting.

There she was, eating her strawberry cake, the beautiful redhead was sitting down in a table enjoying her cake…

' _Erza…'_ He thought.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, did you like the chapter? Hope so! Because there's a lot more to be written in these days. I see much more of the story unfolding in my brain.**

 **Hopefully you're enjoying the story. I've tried to use Songs from Fairy tail and Fairy tail 2014 to captivate you guys into the reading, giving a little more emotion to what is going on.**

 **Don't Miss the Next Chapter, Where Natsu and Erza Find each other after a difficult battles!  
Chapter 3: Death's Head Caucus.**

 **See you next Time,**

 **André Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Death's Head Caucus

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys, how are you? Doing good I hope! I'm bringing one more chapter for this story. Some people actually reviewed already, and they were actually some good reviews in fact. I appreciate it, seriously. Now, before we move onto the story, I have here with me, none other than Happy! As Always!**

 **Andrew: Hey there Happy! So, How's it going?  
Happy: We're doing well! We found Erza, and I can already hear the bells!**

 **Andrew: You were always Fairy tail's smartass, weren't you?  
Happy: AYE SIR!**

 **Andrew: Alright, go get your Story fish and let's get started, because today Erza's going toe to toe with Head's Death Caucus!  
Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3 – Death's Head Caucus

Natsu saw Erza in the distance eating her Strawberry cake. Natsu thought about calling her, but he didn't know how to tell her he's been gone. And how would he talk to Mira about what happened? He wanted to apologize, but how?

Natsu saw Erza getting up from her chair and she decided to walk around town. Natsu, not to be seen, got out of the rooftops and decided to follow her waiting to find something.  
Erza had leads on the Dark Guild. They had been last seen under the Guild Master's conference building. She went to the Conference building, knowing that according to reports they had built an underground facility under clover.

She entered, noticing a huge hole on the ground. _'They have made their move already?'_ She thought. Natsu was following her from afar, tracking her through her scent.

Erza jumped through the giant hole in the ground. Reaching the end of it, she could feel a very high magical power flowing in her direction. She knew there were enemies close.

She decided to hide, trying to keep going around, until she found someone.

She then entered a big room, trying not to be seen, but as she passed through the doors, they closed themselves and the room was quickly lighted.

A Beautiful bright pink haired woman showed herself with two of her allies. Erza quickly recognized the three Mages; they were from Trinity Raven, the Dark Guild Death's Head Caucus.

The Pink haired woman started talking. "Hello there. From that guild mark on your arm, I can see that you're a fairy. How Fabulous!" She said with a smile on her face.  
Her two allies walked forward, one being a man with a face of a Hawk wearing a Jetpack and the other being a fairly pale man with a very white face, with long black hair, holding an electric guitar, being a noticeable metal fan.

"Taka, your turn." Said the Bright haired woman as said man started playing in his guitar, creating a huge sound blast that threw Erza back. Erza didn't know what it was, nor did she intend to know.  
She just held her sword and changed her armor, shouting.

" _ **REEQUIP!"**_ She shouted, reequipping into her black Wing armor, showing that she wasn't playing around. She readied her sword before jumping and flying towards the enemy who she took out with one blow.  
The Man was lying on the ground, all his hair had fallen off, and he was out of combat.

The Bright pink haired woman grinned. _'Perfect, she's as strong as people say, this will be fun.'_ She thought.

(Play – Fairy tail : Erza's theme.)

The bright pink haired woman shouted as she called her other ally to start fighting.

"Fukuro, have fun" She said.  
The Hawk man started using his jetpack to fly around the room trying to hit Erza, missing most blows. Erza used her sword to create currents of air, hitting the hawk man into the ground, but no success in damaging him whatsoever.  
Erza started flying against the hawk man who kept trying to hit her, missing most his blows. Erza wasn't able to hit hers either, but she decided to fly over him and tricking him into flying onto the ceiling, to take the battle into a more open place.

The Hawk Flew over her and as she hit him, he was thrown into the air, blowing up the Conference building that was just above the underground facility. Erza hit him in the gut, throwing him even higher, which backfired, as he used his jetpack to fly straight into her, letting Erza being thrown against the ground, destroying one more building.

Happy jumped from Natsu's shoulder, worried about Erza, as she was just thrown into the ground. "Natsu? Shouldn't we go help her? She'll be glad to see you!" Said Happy with a big smile. "I Believe in Erza, and that's why I won't interfere just yet." Said Natsu, returning Happy's Smile.

Erza had already gotten up and decided to fly directly into the Hawk, hitting a huge combo with her bare hands, since her sword was originally broken on impact. After 45 hits, Natsu turned to Happy. "Say it with me now, ULTRA COMBO!" **(A/N: Killer instinct? No? Ok)**

Erza hit him with one more kick in the stomach that sent him flying against another building, the Rune knights that were on standby decided to evacuate completely Clover Town for the security of the citizens, as Erza was fighting one of the Trinity Raven.

Erza then flew against him in the ground punching him even harder, creating a crater around them.

Erza turned around, and saw the village empty. "I'll admit, you were a strong opponent, but in the end, you stood no chance."

(Stop Song.)

Erza looked back, seeing The man with the Hawk head bleeding out, she was on top of a blood puddle, as she has stabbed, punched, kicked, and threw the dude against walls and rocks over and over. He was dead.

Natsu turned to Happy with a smile. "Didn't I say she'd win? Easy. Erza's awesome." Said Natsu. "AYE SIR!" Said happy with a huge smile on his face.

The Bright pink haired woman came out of the shambles that were the Conference building. She looked straight into Erza's eyes. "My name is Ikaruga, I'll admit, I underestimated you. You're far stronger than imagined. And that's why I'll take care of you myself. And just for you to know, my Magic power is Far superior to any of the schmucks you just killed. " She said with a grin on her face.

"How could you say such a thing about your comrades?" Erza stood there, speechless.  
"Comrades? Don't make me laugh. They were barely my servants. Like I'd ever see those two as equals. They were weak beings, not even deserving of being alive. If you ask me, you did this world a favor." She said.  
"Then I'll make the world another, By letting you go meet those two schmucks."

(Play – Fairy tail: Main theme Metal Version)

Erza Reequipped into her Japanese cloth armor, seeing that her enemy was a swordswoman, and a highly skilled one.

" _ **REEQUIP!"**_ She shouted, as she ran up to Ikaruga, the Pink haired woman. She jumped and dodged Erza's first blow. Trying to hit her from behind, but Erza's twin swords were fast and effective. 

She jumped once more, and this time, trying to completely cut her in half, but missing by a few centimeters. Ikaruga tried to cut her head off right next, but Erza's second sword blocked her attack.

Both Erza and Ikaruga got back with a back flip.  
Ikaruga drew her sword and jumped again into Erza, switching blows , that were all blocked by either Erza or Ikaruga, a true battle of swordsmanship was inbound. Erza then took an opening and after blocking ikaruga's move, she jumped, kicking her in the stomach, throwing her back.  
Ikaruga quickly rebounded from the wall and jumped in Erza's direction, this time, trying to kill her, again.

Erza jumped sideways, dodging her move, and then kicking her in the back. Ikaruga took the chance to put her hands on the ground and back flipped, not falling on the ground.

Ikaruga's face suddenly turned black, and a powerful aura was emanating from her. She dashed towards Erza, as Erza jumped back, but not able to completely dodge the attack, being cut slightly in the leg.

Ikaruga's speed had tripled, and strength doubled. For as much as Erza didn't want to admit it, she would have a hard time besting her in combat. Erza charged all her energy and ran towards Ikaruga.

They started exchanging blows. Knowing that Ikaruga was way faster, Erza jumped back and dropped one of her swords, whose weight was slowing her down. Knowing she'd have to be more careful not to be hit.

Happy turned to Natsu, this time with a very worried look on his face. "Natsu? This time I Think it really will be necessary to intervene." Said happy. "For as much as I hate to say it, I think you're right. But I want Erza to show her full potential, We'll only step in if really needed" Said Natsu, as he grabbed Happy and got closer to the battle, continuing to pass undetected.

Erza kept jumping towards Ikaruga, Being able to block most her blows, but cuts were all over Erza. She had been cut many times, but not with this speed. Ikaruga really was something else.

"To Think I was scared of the great Titania! You are Very powerful, but your swordsmanship leaves something to be desired." Said Ikaruga, before jumping towards Erza with her sword in hand.

Ikaruga tried to cut her one more time, without success, as Erza kept blocking most her blows, as Ikaruga attacked one last time, Erza was sent flying against another building, throwing it down.

Erza got up one more time, as she noticed that her speed couldn't compare to Ikaruga's speed, so she decided to equip her second sword again, to have a better chance of winning. _'She might beat me in speed, but I will beat her in skill!"_ She Thought.

Erza jumped one last time against Ikaruga, attacking her, this time, blocking all her attacks, and being able to retaliate, since this time, she had a second sword.

Ikaruga Jumped back, and started Increasing the power of her next blow.

(Stop Song.)

Erza couldn't keep it much longer, there was blood dripping from all over her legs and arms, and she knew, she wouldn't be able to keep on fighting for much longer.

Ikaruga looked at Erza. "You were a worthy opponent, but not at my level."

(Play : Fairy tail – Main Theme)

"HANDS OFF ERZAA! _**BLAZE DRAGON KING ROAR**_!" Natsu shouted, unleashing a deadly roar that burnt most of the town. 

Ikaruga was on fire, but she jumped onto the river next to the town and stopped the fire on her.  
"Who are you?" She asked, noticing Natsu's power.  
Natsu turned to her. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! And I'm a dragon Slayer for Fairy tail!" He shouted before running into Ikaruga.

Ikaruga raised her sword to cut him but as she tried to hit him, Natsu punched the sword, breaking into a million pieces.  
Natsu Kicked Ikaruga in the Stomach, throwing her against the ground.  
Ikaruga got up and rushed towards Natsu in a desperate attempt. Natsu put his own hand on fire, and shouted " _ **BLAZE DRAGON KING IRON FIST!"**_ before punching Ikaruga in the face. When Natsu looked at his bloody hand, he noticed that Ikaruga was dead on the ground.

"That makes three enemies down." Said Natsu.  
Erza couldn't believe her eyes. Someone she just had so much trouble fighting, he killed her in one swift blow.

Erza looked at Natsu surprised, before getting up, bleeding and running up to Natsu, hugging him from behind.

"Natsu! You're back!" She shouted with tears rolling from her face. Natsu knew he was still not going back. Although Natsu could go toe to toe with Erza, he would still have trouble with Laxus, and Laxus was someone he wanted to defeat.

(Stop Song.)

Erza looked at Natsu, surprised by his lack of response.  
He suddenly looked back at Erza with a smile on his face.

"Long time no see!" He said. Erza held him even tighter. Natsu hugged her back gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush madly. In the background a Blue cat was laughing at a Blushing Erza.  
Erza turned to Happy who was laughing, launching a deadly look. Happy turned around, not to be killed by her deadly eyes. She hugged Natsu again, from being worried about him.

"It's scary how strong you've become. Let's go back to the Guild, everyone is waiting for us." She said, with a smile on her face.

Natsu took off His scarf, something he never took out, and gave it to Erza.  
"Keep it for me. Go back to the Guild, I can't go back yet. I'm still not strong enough." He said, with determination flowing off his eyes. Natsu and Erza broke free of the hug, Erza sad for seeing Natsu leave. In front of her, Natsu picked up Happy and vanished into flames, after closing her wounds with fire.

Erza was still blushing madly, not wanting for Natsu to leave. She got up and reequipped into her heart Kreuz armor.

Still crying Erza left Clover, going towards Fairy tail. For a strong Dark guild like Death's Head Caucus, and their strongest wizards Trinity Raven, they had fallen pretty quickly, since only Ikaruga could actually go toe to toe with Erza. 

(Fairy tail Guild Hall – Magnolia – One Train ride later)

Erza was reaching Fairy tail's guild hall. Master had given her the order to research the dark guild, that had fallen at both her hand, and specially Natsu's. Even she was scared of his power. She entered the guild hall and as everyone saw Erza entering, all banged up and still with some blood on her armor, Mira ran up to her.  
"ERZA! Are you ok?" She asked, completely worried. She nodded, trying to tell everyone she was ok. Master knew her mission had been successful, and although she did defeat the dark guild, she wouldn't have done it without Natsu's help, who wanted to go training to be stronger for the Grand Magic Tournament, that would be held in two months.

"Master, may I speak with you in private?" She asked, with a serious tone. Master Makarov knowing that the subject would be serious, he called her out to his office, to talk about the Dark guild she had fought, while on her mind all she wanted to tell the guild that she had an encounter with Natsu.

Erza entered Master's office, and sat down in front of him. Master looked at her seriously.  
"So, did you find out what the dark guild was up to?" He asked. "Unfortunately, I did not. But I can tell you it was Death's head Caucus. Their group, Trinity rave, was the one I fought. They were strong." She said.  
"Did you inform the Rune knights?" Master asked, trying to think of a way to get the magic council off his back, according to the destruction of Clover which had already reached his ears. What he did not know was that it was not Erza that had destroyed it all, but mostly Natsu.

"Very well, now seriously, what was that you wanted to speak to me privately?" Master Makarov asked, staring into Erza's eyes and knowing that she was serious.

"I met Natsu." She said.

 **A/N:  
So, did you guys like the chapter? It was a combat based one, and I loved writing it. I Used a lot of Fairy tail music to inspire me, imagining the combats in my head, and oh My did Natsu become strong in these last 5 months.  
Now if you enjoyed This Chapter don't forget to leave a Review so I can know what I could improve on! Thanks!**

 **Next chapter, don't miss Erza revealing That she met Natsu and the beginning of Fairy Tail's training for the Grand Magic Tournament! (Not The Grand Magic games, that will come later)**

 **Next Chapter: A long Lost Friend!**

 **Andrew Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A long lost Friend!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: So, I saw that yesterday, a lot of people followed and favorite the story, but there are still few reviews, so if you're still reading and you haven't review, please do! I'd like to know what were the things you guys liked the most so I could make them better! But anyway, before the story starts, as Usual, I have here with me, Happy!  
Happy: Hi there!  
Andrew: Hey there Happy, how are you doing?  
Happy: Great! Me and Natsu have been training like crazy and we're finally ready to go to that tournament and kick some butt in the games!  
Andrew: Good to hear! And Have you Heard that salamander is going to be in Hargeon?  
Happy: Maybe it's Igneel! I have to go warn Natsu!**

 **Oh.. He ran off. Ok, well, hopefully, you'll enjoy the chapter!  
Good reading!**

Chapter 4 – A long Lost Friend!

"I met Natsu" Said Erza, surprising Makarov. "And what happened?" he asked, desperate to know about his child. "Monstrous is not enough to define his power. He became… So strong. Right now, I can't keep up with him. He's on a league of his own." She said, scaring Makarov.  
"I see. For as long as Natsu was able to keep himself out of the radar, I congratulate him, but I knew he would come back. I've received Reports from the magic council saying that Natsu has been destroying place after place with his training."

Suddenly, Gray kicked the door for the entrance of Master's office. Entering in a hurry.  
"Master! Oh, Erza. Sorry about that, but I've got a lead on Natsu." he said, surprising Erza who in one second was on top of him."  
"I heard that Salamander was going to be in Hargeon! I thought about going, but I had to come talk to you first Master."

"Erza, Gray. I've got a job for you two. go there and bring Natsu back." Said Makarov with a serious look on his face, knowing that they would care of the job.

(Hargeon's Train station – one train ride later)

Gray and Erza were exiting the train, going for the city, as always, Gray was wearing just his pants. As they were exiting the train station a group of women passed through them shouting.

"Salamander's going to be in town!" they shouted, as if they were all infatuated with him.

(Hargeon's Magic Shop)

A blonde girl was exiting a magic shop, going for a tour of the city. "Only one magic shop in town, and even after I used my sex appeal, the man only brought down the price of the key by 1000 jewel. Is that what my sex appeal is worth?" She said, mad at the shop owner. Suddenly, a group of women passed running in front of the blonde girl shouting. "I Heard Salamander's going to be in town, we have to go!" They shouted.

"Salamander? The Fire Wizard who uses fire magic that can't be bought in shops?" She said, as her eyes sparkled, she went running following the girls.

She reached a big city square, where she saw a group of women around the fire wizard. The man was tall, had purple hair, and was wearing a big robe. With two big rings on his hands.

Erza and Gray also followed the women and finally found them all gathering around a man. Erza was wearing a white shirt with a little bow tie in the top and blue shorts, with a white scarf on her neck, that was given to her by Natsu.

They got close to the group of people and Erza passed through every woman getting in front of the 'salamander'. She broke everyone on the way as she passed through and shouted.

"NATSU!" she shouted before looking disappointed.  
"Who are you?" Asked Gray.  
All the Women were launching Gray a death glare. Before 'Salamander' calmed them down.

"My Name is Salamander! You've probably heard of me?" He asked, looking at Erza.  
"Are you a part of any Guild?" Asked Erza, while 'Salamander' not noticed their Guild Marks.  
"Ok, my presentation was very bad. Let me correct myself, my name is Salamander and I'm a part of Fairy tail, the strongest guild in fiore!" 

Erza shouted. _**"REEQUIP!"**_ she transformed into her Black wing armor, launching the Fake Salamander a death glare. Gray pointed to his Guild mark on his stomach before bringing his hands together.  
 _ **"ICE MAKE CANON!"**_ he shouted

"This is most unfortunate. We're both Fairy tail wizards looking for our long lost friend, and you're here just tarnishing both his name, and our guild's!" Said Erza, swinging her sword, trying to make the fan girls fall back.

The blonde girl got scared but instantly ran over to the two wizards to offer her help, since her dream was to join Fairy tail.

The purple haired man got truly scared as he started to create fire around him.

The blonde girl took a key out of her pocket and shouted. _**"COME FORTH! TAURUS: GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!"**_ She said, as a yellow magic circle appeared and a Bull came out of it.

"Miss Lucy! You look hot as always! Mooo!" The bull said, while staring at the blonde girl.  
"Just take out that fire wizard!" She shouted as Erza took a step back and let the bull jump towards the fire wizard.

The bull got close enough and swung his axe, taking out the fire wizard in one hit.  
"Now, miss lucy! Time for a smooch!" he said as she closed his gate and sent him home.

Both Erza and Gray turned to the blonde girl with smiles on their faces. "Thanks for the help. That's some neat magic right there, what is it?" Asked Gray, a bit confused.  
"It's Celestial spirit magic! I call upon my spirits with these keys and they come and help me fight!"  
"Why are there silver and gold keys?" Asked Erza, not knowing about the type of magic as well.  
"Well, there are the silver keys that are for multi propose such as pets and to help around the house, things like that, and there are the golden keys, that are the 12 keys of the Zodiac, each one represented by the its sign, I personally own Taurus, the bull you saw, Cancer the Crab and Aquarius the water bearer!" She said, noticing pride in her voice.

"Impressive! Are you a part of any guild?" Asked Erza. The blonde girl's eyes sparkled after her question. "No, not really. I'd like to join one someday, but I'm still growing strong." She said, looking at Erza.

Gray suddenly looked her up and down, "Would you like to join fairy tail?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"I'd love to! I mean, if it's ok…" She said shyly. Erza grinned at the blonde girl's situation.

"What's your name? For the looks of it, a strong wizard like you would come in handy in fairy tail!" asked Erza.

"My name's Lucy." She said with a big smile.  
"But, just a question. You guys said that this man was a fake 'Salamander'? Then how does the real one look like?" Asked Lucy. Gray looked at her before answering.  
"he's middle sized, a little taller than Erza maybe, he has pink hair…" He was talking before Lucy interrupted him.

"Does he walk around with a blue cat?" She asked.

"Yes! That's him! Where did you see him?" She asked grabbing Lucy and giving her a death glare she had never seen before.

"He was having lunch with his cat in the dinner down the street." Said Lucy before Erza ran off. 

She looked at Gray, waiting for an explanation for what happened.  
"Oh, Erza is that scary everyday of the week, and she has kind of a crush on Natsu…"

"Natsu? Is that his name?" Asked Lucy looking at gray.

(Down the street)

Erza was running through the street looking for a trace of Natsu, a little ahead, a pink haired dragon slayer noticed her scent, and knowing she was running, he turned around to see Erza running up to him, she jumped against him and gave him a tight hug, finally being with him made her happy. Erza looked up and saw Natsu giving her a big smile before he came to his senses and talked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, now surprised.  
"We came looking for you after we got a tip of a salamander in town." She said. Natsu laughed.  
"That's funny. I came here thinking it was Igneel. Who was it anyway?" Natsu asked.

"It was some guy taking your name, Lucy took care of him." Natsu didn't recognize the name.  
"Who's Lucy?" Asked Natsu getting up along with Erza.

Lucy and gray were coming down the street , until the shirtless ice wizard looked funny at Natsu.  
"Ice boy!" Said Natsu looking ready for battle.  
"You want a piece of my flame brain?" Said gray giving him a head butt before getting kicked by Natsu and flying half of the city in the opposite direction.

"Was that it? He's getting weaker by the day!" Said Natsu before bursting into a giant laugh.

Erza looked with surprise at Natsu who was getting stronger by the day. Natsu started burning his fist asking Erza for a fight, but she refused, knowing full well that when it came down to raw power and durability, she would definitely lose. Natsu started going to the train station to go away to keep his train going until he was grabbed by Erza. Erza took the Scarf he gave her and put it on him. She grabbed his arm and started walking to the train station, showing Natsu that she was taking him to the guild.

(Hargeon's Train station)

Gray, Lucy, Erza and Natsu were entering the Train back to Magnolia, Lucy was asking a lot of questions about the guild, trying to understand how the guild worked. Erza was completely grabbing Natsu because she knew that he would run away to go back to training if the situation proved useful for it.

Natsu Then turned around to Erza, who was hugging his arm, and gave her a smile. Erza's face turned even redder than her hair. Gray got up and grabbed Lucy out of there knowing that Erza was going to make her move.

Lucy, outraged "What was that for?" She asked. "Erza's time, let's just go sit somewhere else." Lucy looked confused before she turned around and Erza putting the head of the sick Natsu on her lap.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, what.. is it?" Natsu was trying to talk, but was too sick for it.  
"Have you ever felt that someone next to you makes a complete difference?" She asked before looking at Natsu, waiting for a response. Natsu didn't quite know how to respond, before he turned his face towards Erza. "You make me feel like that.." Natsu was struggling to talk. Erza blushed completely, trying to keep her composure. "You know, we could… do something when we get back to magnolia, if you'd like…" She said, trying to get Natsu to ask her out.  
"Would you… Like to go for a… Strawberry cake?" Natsu kept struggling, for Erza's sake.  
Erza's eyes sparkled, she couldn't be happier, she would be with Natsu and Strawberry cake, her two biggest loves.  
"Sure, I'd love to…" Erza got down and gave Natsu a kiss on the forehead.

Lucy let out a little "ooooh, So cute" seeing the couple two rows back.

(Fairy tail guild's hall – Magnolia)

Erza was still holding onto Natsu, this time just because she cared, knowing that Natsu wouldn't run away, because he asked her out.  
Gray opened the doors, shouting. "We're Back, and look who we've got here!" Said Gray before Erza pushed Natsu forward, everyone was congratulating Natsu's comeback, before stopping to see how different Natsu looked (A/N: He looked similar to after the Time Skip before cutting his hair).

Master came down the stairs and gave Natsu a good looking, noticing his power was now much higher. Makarov gave Natsu a pat on his back before calling out to him.  
"The Grand Magic Tournament is a month from now and you're here slacking off? Time to train! It has been announced that each Guild can enter up to 4 Wizards on the tournament.

Makarov got up the stairs before picking up a piece of paper, and starting to talk about who was going to participate.  
"As the grand magic tournament is a new tournament, I'm going to explain how it works. There will be 64 participants, who will fight each other, until a victor being reached, and when so, the victor will be able to challenge any of the wizard saints he or she desires. And the battle cart will be completely random." Said Makarov. And so, I have chosen 4 wizards to participate in the tournament, the 4 I think are the most powerful of the Guild. Unfortunately, as Guildarts is not here, the four chose will be" The master stopped talking to raise suspense in the room.

"Erza Scarlet!" He said, hearing a loud cheer from the wizards of the guild.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Again, a loud cheering from the rest of the guild.

"Laxus Dreyar!" The guild kept cheering the wizards that were picked for the tournament.

"And last, but not least! Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted, the four wizards gathered in front of Makarov, before he started talking again.

"I want all of you to start training tomorrow, I want a Fairy Tail wizard to win the tournament." Makarov said before grabbing his cup of beer and starting to drink again.

"LAXUS!" Shouted Natsu. "Hum? What do you want pipsqueak? " he asked  
"Today, will be time for our showdown! I'll finally be able to kick your ass!" Shouted Natsu, before Gray and Laxus started to laugh.  
"You, beat me? Don't make me laugh.. You can't scratch me." He said convinced of what he was saying.

Makarov Knew that Natsu had become much stronger, and from what Erza had said, Natsu would even be able to give Laxus a run of his money.

Makarov told Cana to hold write Natsu's and Laxus's Name on a board, allowing the guild to bet on Natsu, Cana, not knowing of Natsu's power put the odds on 1/100, meaning that for each dollar bet on Natsu, the player would get a 100 if Natsu won.

The two went outside and a Mob gathered around them.

Everyone was betting on laxus to the point where the only people that actually did bet on Natsu so far were Erza and Happy.  
Natsu was standing in front of Laxus, the two eyeing each other before Mira came out of the Guild with money on her hand, handing it to Cana. "5000 on Natsu!" her bet surprising everyone. This meant that Mira would become rich if Natsu won.

"I won't disappoint Mira, Erza, Happy! Let's become rich!" said Natsu with a smile on his face.  
Gray suddenly looked at Lucy asking her to on who she had bet on. She had just got her Fairy tail Guild mark on her hand, a pink mark.

"People were saying that Laxus is a better wizard so I've bet 10 dollars on him." She said, before turning to Gray.  
"It was a good bet, no way that flame brain could beat Laxus." He said.

The master Got in the middle of the two wizards raising his hand.

"Are both Wizards Ready?" He asked, from which the only response was both Natsu and Laxus silently nodding.

Master moved his hand down before shouting "FIGHT!"

 **A/N:  
So guys, did you enjoy the chapter? Hopefully you did! I brought Natsu back to the guild and finally his showdown with Laxus is coming! Everyone wanted to see Natsu going against Laxus in after the time skip in the Manga, me included, but as that was impossible so far (Hopefully they'll do it in the future), I've made it here!**

 **Next Chapter: A hot battle in Magnolia – Natsu vs Laxus!**

 **Don't miss it!  
Andrew Out**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Hot Battle in Magnolia!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys! How are you doing? Well, I know that some of you were excited for this chapter, so here it goes. Today, not even Happy's here, he's watching the battle, so… Hm… What the hell, Let's just get started!**

Chapter 5 – A hot battle in Magnolia! Natsu vs Laxus

Master Makarov moved his hand in a downwards spiral, before shouting. "Fight"

(Play – Fairy tail : karyuu no kenkaku)

Natsu and laxus started charging their powers, and as flames started going out of Natsu's body at alarming speeds scared Erza. Even Laxus took a step back, noticing how much he had grown.

 _ **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**_ He shouted launching a great fire wave from his mouth, making everyone jump back not to get hit. Laxus jumped back and started charging electrical energy on both his hands.  
 _ **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"**_ he shouted launching an over sized electrical hand that passed through Natsu's flames and punched him. Natsu became electrocuted and couldn't move.

"That took too long Laxus! Finish it!" Shouted gray

Natsu couldn't move and Laxus started to break out a combo on Natsu not missing a single punch. With his electrified hands, he kept punching Natsu nonstop, kicking him up to a house.

The house blew up and Makarov suddenly got sick. _'How much will this battle cost?'_ he thought.

Laxus moved forward for one more blow but as unaffected by all those attacks Natsu got up and punched Laxus in the face, sending him flying against another house.  
" _ **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**_ he shouted, as Laxus hit the house.

Laxus was already bleeding, and looked straight at Natsu.  
"You've grown stronger, but not at my level! Now the real battle begins!"

(Stop song.)

(Play – Fairy tail: Kurogane)

Natsu and Laxus eyed each other for a minute before jumping both forward, trying to hit each other, both either missing, or getting their attacks blocked.  
Everyone was surprised at how Natsu had grown, seeing that he was able to go Toe to Toe with Laxus.  
"Enough Messing around, time for the real thing!" Said Laxus who started charging lighting onto his hands.

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! ROARING THUNDER!"**_ shouted laxus, Charging his own hand and hitting Natsu in the stomach. Natsu was sent flying, destroying one more house. At this point, even the citizens had come to watch, and most of them were enjoying every second.

Natsu quickly got up and got close to Laxus delivering a punch to his stomach before seeing Natsu getting up like if nothing had happened. Natsu was absorbing all the lightning from Laxus and was ready for another round.

 _ **"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!"**_ Shouted Natsu before roaring and launching a powerful beam of Fire and lightning.

" _ **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!"**_ He shouted as the beam left his mouth. Everything in front of him was in smoke, and from it Laxus was walking out of it, looking surprised.

"You've become much stronger, finally, you've become a worthy opponent." Said Laxus before rushing into Natsu, and the two started going for a fist fight again, since Raw magic power would destroy the entire town.

Laxus kept trying to hit Natsu, not being able to do so. Natsu kept dodging Laxus's attacks until Natsu dodged one last one before punching Laxus in the Stomach.

" _ **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON IRON FIST!"**_ He shouted as he gave a powerful punch to Laxus's stomach.

Laxus put his hands on his stomach before getting his face met with Natsu's flaming hand. A powerful blow straight to Laxus.

No one could even believe their eyes, Natsu was actually giving Laxus a run for his money kicking his ass around.

Natsu looked at Laxus before charging his power up again, this time shouting in laxus's direction.

"Now it's time for the real show! Blaze dragon King mode!" (A/N: For the purpose of this fanfic, Natsu will be able to enter Blaze dragon King mode.)

Everyone was staring at Natsu, whose power had just tripled, maybe even more.  
Mira looked at Natsu quietly, not recognizing the young man she knew from five months back.

Natsu charged his legs and boosted towards Laxus and started giving him hell. Natsu started punching and kicking at ferocious speeds, not even letting Laxus block an attack.

"Is that all?" Shouted Natsu before turning around to his guild mates.

(Stop song.)

"you thought I would be done that easily?" Said Laxus as got up, receiving a loud cheer from the rest of the guild, at least the members that did bet on him.

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: Lighting drive!"**_ Shouted Laxus, as his body became lighting, as if nothing material was there, just energy.

(Play – Fairy tail : Natsu vs Dyst Theme)

Laxus jumped towards Natsu electrocuting him with every blow. Natsu dodged some of the attacks and jumped back in order to stop Laxus's fast movements. Natsu Charged his power even more, creating a crater around hm.

 _ **"BLAZE DRAGON KING ROAR!"**_ He shouted before launching a deadly fire beam from his mouth.  
The fire Burnt a lot of houses around the fairy tail's guild hall.  
Makarov's face became white. The property damage would be going through the roof.

Natsu then jumped into his own flames to catch Laxus off guard, and giving him a punch in the face, making him fly against the remains of the houses that were on fire.

Laxus got up and ran up to Natsu, this time his body back to the electrical style, which meant Natsu couldn't harm him. Natsu took a step back before charging his power once more, and shouting.

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: Flaming drive!"**_ He said before his body all became part of his flames.

"What is this kind of magic?" Erza asked, scared of the outcome of the battle.  
Master didn't look at her to respond, he just kept his eyes on the battle, surprised as well with the power that both Natsu and Laxus possessed.

"Drive abilities. They enhance someone's power. Which means that Natsu's body became more connected with his own flames, and Laxus's body became more connected with his lightning. Right now, I'd say that none of them can win. Fire can't exactly burn lightning, and lightning can't exactly electrocute fire. Think of two ghosts fighting each other. They might want to kill each other, but they can't, since their powers can't damage one another. Right now, they have no form of physical body, just magic power.

Natsu jumped at Laxus and both kept trying to hit each other, noticing they couldn't, both jumped back and shouted.

" _ **BLAZE DRAGON KING ROAR!"  
"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**_

Both shouted, and as they did, energy waves came out of their mouths, and in the air, as if two dragons were battling each other, huge magic power was coming out of both the blast's impact. Natsu and Laxus kept pushing each other's blasts at their own creator, with little to no effect since none of the blasts were moving back. And if they did, the city would be destroyed in one fell swoop. As this thought came to master's mind, his face became completely white, thinking about what those two would destroy.

In a 3 block radius around the fairy tail guild hall, the city was completely destroyed. Thankfully, no one was hurt (apart from the fighters.) , Both kept trying to make their blasts connect.

No one was having success at beating each other's blasts. The guild was completely scared shitless at a show of Raw magical power that only the master would be able to withstand.

No one could predict the outcome of this battle. It's not like there was a victor or loser. Altough Natsu had damaged Laxus more than Laxus had damaged Natsu, Damage was noticeable on both bodies. Both kept trying to push forward, again, with no success.

Both energy blasts were engulfing on themselves, and so, they started to generate too much energy, letting the blast of both impacts create an explosion.

(Stop Song)

(In the magic Council – Era)

"What is all this mindless destruction?" Asked Org, one of the eldest members of the council. Org and the other members were trying to argue how to stop Fairy tail, a guild that most wanted to see disbanded. A voice came from the back of the room, from a tall blue haired man.

"I see no Problem. As long as they rebuild the place and help the citizens of the city as they have so far, I see no problem in it. To be honest, the world would be a very dull place if no one ever fought around here. I like Fairy Tail." Said the man.

"Siegrain! How could a man like you be put in the council? So rash and irrational. You must understand that this is pure destruction, nothing good will come out of it."

Suddenly, Mr Yajima, another of the eldest members in the council, came in Fairy tail's defense. As he was someone who was rather close to Makarov, to whom he referred to "Maki".  
"Although Fairy tail is known for its destruction, it has helped us in the past. A lot. Most of the things that this country has gone through, when it comes to magic, Fairy tail is the one that helped the most, as much as you don't like to admit it. Fairy tail is an essential part of our country's Story and Guilds."  
The other Members didn't like what they were hearing, so Siegrain got up one more time and decided to speak.  
"I Will go there and stop the battle myself. As one of the 10 wizard saints, it is nothing more than my duty." Most of them did not like it, but nodded as Siegrain Left.

(Back in Magnolia)  
(Play – Fairy tail : Cobra's Theme)

Natsu and Laxus jumped back before running up to each other, still not being able to attack one another physically since they had their bodies mixed with fire and lightning, respectively. Laxus jumped back before trying to shock Natsu, and Natsu jumped back trying to Burn Laxus.

 _ **"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: ROARING THUNDER!"**_ Shouted Laxus

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"**_ Shouted Natsu.

Natsu started rotating and generating fire in his hands. Laxus created Lightning in his hands and ran up to Natsu.

The Impact created a giant explosion, from which Levi and Freed had to use their runes to protect the city.

As the smoke vanished, they could see that their bodies were no longer involved inside their element, but now they were back to normal, and using their hand to hand combat.  
Nothing that was done could stop Natsu, since he was defeating Laxus, that had already been highly damaged in Natsu's Last attack.

(Stop Song.)  
(Play – Fairy tail : Salamander's Theme)

Laxus jumped back and used his lightning to create a blast around Natsu, which started fire around him.  
Natsu, as a Fire Dragon Slayer, absorbed the fire, increasing his own Magic power.

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: FIRE DRIVE!"**_ He shouted as his body became involved in fire.

Natsu ran up to Laxus that tried to dodge Natsu's attacks, with little to no Success, as he was being hit from every direction by Natsu. Natsu jumped Back Charging his power even More.

No one from the guild could believe their Eyes. Natsu was actually beating Laxus! Not even Master could believe it.  
Natsu jumped back and charged his energy once again.

" _ **BLAZE DRAGON KING MODE!"**_ He shouted, before his fire became even more intense.

Natsu breathed in heavily, before shouting.

" _ **BLAZE DRAGON KING ROAR!"**_ He said before launching a huge blast against Laxus that not even freed or Levi could stop with their defensive magic.

Laxus was sent flying against another building, that had been taken down.

Laxus was struggling to get up as Natsu was already in front of him and gave him a kick in the jaw, letting 3rd Degree burns in Laxus's face.

Laxus was again sent flying against another building, again, taking it down.

Natsu jumped back, and gave it one last attack.

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"**_ He shouted.

Natsu was already around Laxus and started spinning around, burning his hands and exploding Laxus.

(Stop Song.)

Nobody could believe what they had just seen.

Master Makarov could only see that Natsu had evolved into a powerful wizard .  
"And The winner is: NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Shouted Master Makarov, much to everyone surprise.

(Play – Fairy tail Main Theme)

Natsu got back to its original form with his physical body and raised his knuckle, showing everybody that he had grown a lot during the five months of training he had.

Erza ran up to Natsu and gave him a tight hug. Happy flew right between the two, separating them to sit on Natsu's shoulder patting his head, congratulating the fire eating buddy.

Mira slowly walked up to Natsu. Erza took a step back as she Saw Erza getting close.

"I'm Sure Lisanna would have loved to see the way you had become." Said Mira, bringing tears to both hers and Natsu's Eyes. Natsu got close and gave her a hug, apologizing for everything.  
Mira waved off his apologies, showing that she had moved on.

Erza was getting jealous as Natsu and Mira showed affection between each other.

(Stop Song)  
Suddenly, a blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face came closer, Erza automatically identified him.

"Siegrain." She said, as if showing respect, and despise.  
Siegrain came close and brushed Erza's scarlet hair, pissing of Natsu, that was stopped by mira as she whispered to Natsu  
"He's a member of the magic council, stay put."  
Natsu stood there, as he saw Siegrain provoking Erza and the rest of the Guild.

Siegrain turned to Natsu before talking.  
"Salamander. You are a force to be reckoned with. I Came here to stop the battle between you and the lightning dragon, but I see that the Blaze Dragon King had no trouble with it whatsoever. Well then, I expect to see you all in the grand Magic tournament. Hopefully, it will be a fairy tail member to challenge the 10 wizards saints." He said.

As siegrain walked away, he waved.

Natsu turned around to look at a petrified Erza. Natsu didn't know what had happened, and why she was so petrified, but he was determined to find out.

Makarov turned to Natsu and gave him a death Glare.  
"Your training will be Reconstructing the town!"

 **A/N:  
Hey Guys! Hopefully you liked the chapter! I know my time has been reduced, but now, I have exams, and yesterday, I Sprained my ankle. Two months of crutches… Well, anyway , Hopefully you enjoyed it!**

 **The Next Chapter: The beginning of the games: Ice Maker magic put to the test!**

Andrew Out!


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning of the games!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: So Hey guys! How are you doing! Sorry, this chapter took a little longer. Exams… you know the drill. Anyway, Altough This Chapter won't be the best one; it will be just kind of a 'Prologue' if you could say such a thing, to my next one. I've seen that many people have left a favorite, or followed the story , but not many have reviewed. If you haven't, please do.**

Well, I won't keep you anymore. Today, Happy isn't here. He's kinda sick… So, I'm giving him the day off. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: The beginning of the games: Ice Maker magic put to the test!

It was two days before the beginning of the games, and the town had just been finishing its reconstruction. Everyone was still surprised that Natsu had been able to defeat Laxus.

Erza was walking up to Natsu who was setting the last details in the last building. Everyone was having a drink before the games and getting the wizards ready.

Everyone would be attending the games in Era.

"Natsu? You know… Before the games, would you like to… You know… Go out for that strawberry cheesecake?" She asked, nervously.  
The people that were not in the guild hall, in this case Elfman and Mira, were watching Erza asking Natsu out, both Knowing that Erza had a soft spot for Natsu.

"Mira? Shouldn't that be you instead of Erza?" Asked Elfman, not remembering he was pushing the wrong buttons with Mira.

Tears came to Mira's face. Erza remembered how she had feelings for Natsu as well. She usually used to accompany Erza while she waited for Natsu during the 5 months he had not come home.

"Yeah! Why not? Tonight?" Natsu was asking Erza, whose face went from a bright red from embarrassment to its original color, trying to hold her enthusiasm.  
"Yeah!" Erza said, grabbing Natsu's arm and dragging him across town.

Natsu and Erza were arriving at the finest café in town, as Erza ordered her normal cheesecake, and Natsu ordered a Coffee for himself.

Erza stared into Natsu's eyes blushing, and then putting her hand over his on top of the table where they were sitting.

"Natsu… I have something to tell you about. I… I… Have… Feelings… For… you…" She said, struggling to say anything. Natsu giggled, Erza looked at him, nervous. Natsu, looked at her and gave her a big smile and got up, getting close to her, he laid his forehead against hers. Her face turned bright red as she stared into Natsu's eyes.

Erza tried to speak to Natsu before he whispered to her.  
"Erza. We're going to win this tournament, and after that, would you like to… Be together? Just the two of us I mean." Natsu said that, blushing for what seemed the first time in his life.

Erza started giving it some thought before moving towards Natsu and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'd love to." She said, before Natsu sat down again and the Man brought Erza's cake and Natsu's coffee.

Gray was running around the fairy tail guild, Screaming Erza's Name. As he found her with Natsu and got close, she turned around and launched Gray a Death glare.  
When Gray noticed Natsu, he understood he was ruining the moment for Erza.

"I'm sorry, but Master Says that the wizards that will fight in the tournament, must go earlier." Said Gray.

"Sure, we'll be there in a bit." Said Erza dismissing Gray, who left before turning back to Natsu to continue talking to him.

(In The Guild Hall – 10 Minutes later)

Erza and Natsu were Walking together in the entrance of the Guild as Erza was grabbing Natsu's arm.  
Everyone was surprised at Erza's display of affection with Natsu, something that he didn't complain about.

Master turned around to them and started talking.

"You two. Go prepare, the wizards who will fight must be there by the beginning of the morning." Said Master, before letting the two go.

As Natsu was already walking out of the Guild Hall in direction of his nightmare (The Carriage), Erza grabbed his arm and pulled him around town.

"I have to go to the Fairy Hills first, I have to go pick up some things before leaving." She said with a big smile.  
Natsu complied and went with her, not wanting to leave Erza alone.

As Natsu and Erza were arriving in Fairy Hills, they noticed Mira walking out of the dorms.  
Mira saw them and tried to held her tears, as she couldn't bear to see Natsu with another woman.

Natsu waved to Mira, who waved back with a smile, before tears started rolling down her face when Natsu ad Erza weren't looking.  
Natsu and Erza went inside and entered Erza's room.

She started picking up some stuff as Natsu was sitting down on the floor.

"Natsu?" She tried to pick up conversation.

"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu tried to follow it.

"I'd like to know something. About this tournament. I Think that there will be very strong wizards, but if so, how can we expect to win this?"

"We'll win! Because we're Fairy tail! You'll see!" Natsu started shouting in excitement

Erza couldn't stop herself from showing a smile. She picked up her stuff and they went back to the guild hall to enter the carriage.

As Natsu and Erza entered, she punched Natsu in the gut, putting him unconscious resting upon her lap, much to Laxus and Gray's surprise.

(In Era – 1 hour before the beginning of the tournament)

All the contestants were entering the Arena for the presentation of The tournament. The Stadium was already crowded and The Fairy tail Members were already cheering with their flags, and when Natsu looked at who was there, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"GILDARTS!" Shouted Natsu, much to Erza and Gary's surprise, who didn't know of his presence.

Gildarts waved from the seat next to the Guild. He was there to support them, and When Natsu was looking around the participants, Natsu noticed, two hooded man in the back, one that Erza Recognized.

"Mystogan?" She said, looking at one of the Hooded man. Natsu was walking in his direction and past Mystogan and looked in the direction of the other hooded man next to Mystogan.

"It was you, wasn't it? The one that Casted law that day." Natsu's look turned serious.

"Yes, it was. I heard that you have grown quite a bit since that faithful day, I'd like to test that strength myself. Hopefully, we'll see each other in the final, Because I'd like to see Fairy tail doing well. "

Natsu was surprised at this statement, he didn't know who the man was, and honestly he didn't care, he just wanted to fight someone stronger than him.

Suddenly, the commentator got up from his seat and started talking.

"Good Morning Everybody! We'd like to welcome you the very first Grand Magic Tournament of Fiore! In these 6 Days of nothing but just pure action and brawl you will see the most powerful wizards of Fiore fighting each other!"

(In one of the seats)

A blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face looked to his side.  
"Those men. The hooded ones. I sense powerful magic from both. Do you think they have some kind of connection to any Dark Guild?" he asked looking to an elder man sitting next to him.

"Sir Siegrain. No. The first hooded man is known as Mystogan. He's supposed to be a Fairy tail guild member. But the second one… He worries me… He might have some connection to a Dark guild for all we know. Keep your eyes open. Now if you excuse me, I have to join the commentator." Said Mr. Yajima.

The commentator continued talking for what seemed forever to introduce the tournament.

Then, two men came down to the arena, with dices on their hands. "The Draws shall now be done!" Said the commentator.

One of the men took rolled the dice twice. He got two Numbers, 4 and 3.  
"43!" He said. The commentator checked his list before shouting.

"The first Battler will be the mysterious hooded man Akashi Ikeda!" The commentator said as the other of the two men rolled two dice.

"28!" he said, before the commentator checked his list once again.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman, raise your voices, to your favorite Ice wizard: Fairy Tail's GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

(play - Fairy Tail: Mahoukyou no Tabibito Ost)

The other contestants walked out of the arena, leaving only Gray and the hooded Man named Akashi. Gray walked to him and extended his hand.  
The mysterious man accepted and they started shaking hands before mysterious man spoke again.

"It is most unfortunate for us to have met in the first round. I was expecting the four wizards fairy tail has in the competition to go far." He said.

Gray felt insulted by this statement, taking a step back and getting ready to fight.

Natsu , Erza and Laxus joined the other Guild members in the stands as they waited for the battle to start.

"Master. The guy that will fight Gray. He's the one who casted law."  
Master's face became white as rice.  
"Already? Gray will lose." He said. The guild members all stared at Makarov, who was showing no hope whatsoever in his member.

Mira waved them off. "He appeared in the day Lisanna died and saved us. He's much stronger than you could ever imagine."She said.

(Stop song.)

(Play – fairy tail : Karyuu no Kenkakuu) "Are the combatants ready?" Asked the referee. As both wizards nodded the referee waved his hand down to the beginning of the battle.  
Gray joined his hands to start his magic but before he could do anything, the man was already over him , and only with hand to hand combat, he started making gray a punching bag.

Gray was being hit so fast that most people couldn't see most blows. One last Punch sent Gray flying against the wall, that in the air joined his hands and created an ice shield to not go against the wall.

Gray finally understood what he meant. Gray knew he had no chance of winning. The man, with no intention to show his true power against Gray, he went running against him, surprising even the commentator.  
"Again, He's using no magic! He's making gray a punching bag!"  
One of the guests In the commentator spot was the sorcerer weekly writer, Jason, who started shouting. "COOOOOOOL" Onto his microphone.  
Gray jumped towards the mystery man, shouting.  
 _"ICE MAKE LANCE"_ he said before launching ice lances out of his hands, something that the mysterious man destroyed just by moving his hand sideways.

This surprised Gray, he finally understood how underpowered he was, and how big the gap was.  
There were other Guilds watching and participating, in this case, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Phantom Lord, in this case, the strongest guilds in fiore along with Fairy tail.  
Everyone was mesmerized at how Gray, one of the strongest Ice wizards along with Lyon Vastia was losing so easily.  
The Mysterious man jumped before shouting "CHECK MATE! BEGONE!" He said before moving his hand before creating an explosion and making gray fall to the ground.  
"And That's it! The victor is Akashi Ikeda!" Said the commentator.  
The mysterious man went to pick up Gray, and helped him to walk back to the his guild mates. Master Makarov walked close to The mysterious man, and by feeling his aura, Master already knew who he was.

"No Way. I Thought… You were… Dead…" Said Makarov, struggling to talk.  
"Well, I'm not master. I never were. What you saw was nothing more than an Illusion." He said before looking into master's eyes.

"I Told you back then I would leave to come train. I've been in a lot of places since then, and I'm finally ready. You'll see."  
He said before walking away.  
Makarov couldn't believe his eyes. One of the kids that he had met, was now a full grown man and one of the strongest wizards he had met.

Erza came close to Master and asked what was on everyone's mind. "Who was that, master?" She asked. "Edolas." He said.  
You could see the confusion in her eyes. But as Levy knew about Edolas she stood up. "Wait, So you're saying he's one of our counterparts from edolas?" She asked. "No. He's from edolas, but I do not know whose counterpart he represents."

Natsu was struggling in his mind, trying to recognize his smell, knowing he had noticed that scent before, but he didn't know where. Master knowing that Natsu was 'Thinking' he came close to him and asked.  
"what is that troubles you child?" He asked.  
"His scent. I know I've felt it before. But where?"  
Makarov kept staring at Natsu, who was struggling to remember what had happened.  
They had not noticed, but while they were talking, half of the battles of the first round went by.  
Laxus then came close to them.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, looking at his Guild Mates.  
Everyone stared at Laxus, not understanding what he meant.  
"You didn't see me? I Just Fought! And I Kicked that Guy's Ass, he was from Quatro Cerberus."

"Congratulations son. But we didn't need to watch as we already knew you would win." Said Makarov Trying to make up an excuse.

Natsu fought a little kid who thought could do magic, and ended up crying in the end, cheered up by Natsu, who gave him an incentive to become stronger.

Erza fought right after Natsu, but against Ichiya, a member of Blue Pegasus.  
He got close to her and started smelling Erza.

"Sniff Sniff, Sniff Sniff. What great Parfum! Meeeeeeeen!" he said before getting kicked in the face and flying to the other end of the stadium, going against the wall.  
Jason, the side commentator, started shouting.  
"TKO! So COOOOOOL!"

Erza went back to her seat next to the Guild still shivering from what had happened.  
Natsu got close to her and gave her a hug, surprising even Erza.  
The commentator got up and started talking.

"Of the Original 64 wizards, after the preliminary round, only 16 remained, and by now, only 8 Wizards Remain:  
\- Fairy Tail's Salamander: NATSU DRAGNEEL!

-Fairy Tail's Titania: ERZA SCARLET!

-Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon: LAXUS DREYAR!

-The Mystery man: Akashi Ikeda!

-Lamia Scale's Powerhouse: Jura Neekis!

-Quatro Cereberus's Drunken Fighter: Bacchus Groh!

-Blue Pegasus's Snow Prince: EVE TEARM!

\- And Last, but not Least! Phantom Lord's Iron Dragon: Gajeel Redfox!

Combatants! Take your places!" The commentator Shouted.

All The Wizards started looking at each other. Realizing that this would be a difficult moment, in which Fairy tail had the advantage. 3 out of 8 Wizards were from Fairy tail, while all the other guilds had only one member. Everyone was appointing Jura the winner, since he was one of the 10 wizard saints.

The commentator rose once Again.  
"The First Match of the Quarter Finals of these games will be…" The names started rolling.

"JURA NEEKIS!" He shouted, as everyone started cheering, and all the other wizards lost their composure. They knew that the one that Jura would fight, would most definitely lose right here.  
The second Name stopped rolling, as Makarov started eyeing the match with surprise.  
"AKASHI IKEDA!" Shouted the commentator.

"Contestants, please enter the arena, to commence the Carnage that will be this battle!"  
In the stands, everyone was betting on Jura, they knew (or at least they thought) that one of the 10 wizard saints would win against a wizard whose power had not been revealed.  
Makarov stood up from his chair. "I Pity him. He will lose now."  
Erza walked up to Makarov before speaking again.  
"you feel for this Mystery man? He defeated Gray."

"I never said that I had pity for the Mystery man. Jura is doomed."  
This words made Erza quiver.

"But he's one of the 10 wizard saints…" She said.

"That matters not." Makarov said before turning to his guild members.  
"If you wish to cash some money now, It's the time to do it children. Bet everything you have on the mystery man, trust me." Said Makarov with despair on his eyes.

 **A/N:**  
 **So! Did you Like the Chapter? I know you'll say that the chapter was kinda boring. I know… It had little action for my taste as well. But trust me. Next Chapter will Rock your world, have some faith, Ok? Didn't I deliver my promise in the battle between Natsu and Laxus? I Think I did. Hopefully you guys enjoyed that. Some people actually said they didn't, but hey, you can't like everything, can you?**

 **Anyway, Don't forget to follow the Story and favorite if you enjoyed! And if you think that something should or Could be improved upon, please leave a review. I have a lot of Favorites and Follows (By my standards.) , but barely no one has been reviewing. If you haven't, please do.**

 **Next Chapter: An Epic Battle in The Tournament! A New Member in the 10 Wizard Saints!**

 **See you Next Time!**  
 **Andrew Out!**


	7. Chapter 7 - An Epic battle!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: How's it going guys? Great I hope! So, after yesterday's chapter, I promised that I would grant you guys in a great battle. Hopefully, you'll guys enjoy it.  
Sorry, but today, I'm uninspired to make a good introduction, so let's just get along with the story, ok? And please, for the love of god, Review the story. You guys could leave some ideas (not that I need them, I already have the fanfic finished in my mind xD), or leave some tips on how to improve. So if you haven't reviewed yet, please do, even if it's just a "I liked it!" please.  
So, here we go with the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7 - An Epic Battle in The Tournament! A New Wizard Saint!

The commentator got up from his Chair before shouting into his microphone. "We finally will have an amazing battle in this Tournament, the one we were all waiting for!"

The Two wizards walked down to the Arena, and got in front of each other.  
Jura extended his hand, and the mysterious man responded, shaking his hand.

"Hopefully, we will give everyone the battle they expect." Said Akashi with a bright smile on his face, happy to be able to fight such a strong opponent.

To this, Jura could only smile, thinking of the battle to come.

The Two wizards were standing in front of each other. The referee was in the middle of them, he rose his hand and asked.  
"Are Both parties Ready?" He asked.  
Both Wizards nodded, as he moved his hand in a downwards spiral, signaling the beginning of the battle.

(Play – Fairy tail : Fierce battle of Magic)

The Two wizards started charging their auras, making the stadium tremble. Everyone on the stands could only tremble in terror, as they saw the two wizards charging their magic power.

The mysterious man had the first move, as he jumped towards Jura, sending a few punches that he dodged, just to test Jura's ability.

Jura charged his energy and created a powerful rock that was sent against the mysterious man.

" _ **IRON ROCK FIST!"**_ he shouted, launching a Fist that was around 3 meters tall, shaped in a rock.

The Mysterious man dodged it quickly, as many Fist shaped Rocks were being sent towards him.

The man smiled and took a step back.

" _ **METEOR!"**_ He shouted.

At that moment Siegrain got up from his seat.  
"Heavenly Body Magic? Someone besides me that can actually use it?" Asked siegrain, looking surprised.

The man started flying at high speeds around the arena, waiting for the right moment to push towards Jura.

As the mysterious man jumped towards Jura, he started creating defenses, since he was coming too quickly to dodge.

" _ **IRON ROCK WALL!"**_ he shouted before a immense Wall made of rocks appeared in front of him.

But, to everyone's surprise, The mystery man passed around the walls, punching Jura in the face and sending him flying against the wall.

The commentator got up from his seat, surprised, and started shouting.

"This battle, whose prediction was to be completely one sided in Jura's direction, is turning into an amazing battle in which Akashi Ikeda is giving quite the Showdown!" He kept shouting enthusiastically.

Jason, who was sitting next to him, started shouting as well. "SOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOL!" He shouted.

The mystery man Started attacking Jura, showing him high level combos, not missing a single blow.  
Because of the Meteor spell, he was now too fast for Jura to either defend his attacks, or dodge them.

The mystery man jumped and kicked Jura in the back of the head, sending him flying around the stadium.

Jura put his hands on the ground and made a front flip, in which regained his composure.

The mysterious man was flying in the sky, creating special designs with the light that came out of his meteor spell.

Jura sent many Rocks Flying, this time, hitting the mysterious man.

The mysterious man hit the floor, creating a huge crater around the area where he fell.

"It seems like he's met his match." Said Erza, looking from the stands, holding Natsu's hand.

"He has not. He holds many different magic, if he wanted to, Jura would have lost already." Said Makarov, with a serious look.

These words created a sparkle in Natsu's eyes, the most powerful opponent he could ever hope to face. He couldn't even imagine what would be fighting with him.

"He's someone I want to fight." Said Natsu, much to both Erza and Makarov's despair. They knew that Natsu wouldn't stand a chance, seeing his battle against Laxus. But they hoped for the best.

As the mysterious got up from the ground he started shouting.

"May the judgment of the seven stars be upon thee!" He shouted.

This line made Siegrain get up from his chair, as this was one of his spells.

'Grand Chariot?' he thought. 'No, impossible.' Siegrain was mesmerized at the thought of someone being able to copy his magic.

The mysterious man kept on shouting.

" _ **GRAND CHARIOT!"**_ he said, when 7 magic circles were activated on the sky.

Everyone from the Guilds present were surprised, Magic circles in the sky? No one could even bear such thought.

From the seven magic circles, It started Raining energy blasts, All towards Jura.

Jura was surprised, but didn't stop himself.

" _ **ROCK MOUNTAIN!"**_ he shouted, creating a huge beast that protected him from the blasts.

Although the mountain was supposed to block the blasts, after a while, the mountain was completely blown to shreds, and the remaining blasts fell upon Jura, putting him face down on the ground.

"And This concludes this epic battle…" The commentator was interrupted by a Jura that was getting up.

"This battle is not yet over."

(stop song.)

(Play: Fairy tail: Karyuu no Kenkaku)

Jura this time, changed to offensive.  
He started launching multiple rocks towards The mystery man, and missed most of them. The ones that were actually directed towards the man were all destroyed.

The man started rushing towards Jura with his Meteor spell, this time being way faster.  
he got around every barrier that Jura was trying to create to stop him.

As The mysterious man finally landed next to jura, he delivered a punch to his face, sending him flying towards another wall.

Jura quickly got up and started shouting.

"It's Time to finish this! _**ROCK AVALANCHE**_!" he said, before a big amount of rocks all together were launched towards the mysterious man.

After a huge explosion, the mystery man was under all the rocks from the avalanche.

Jura turned around with a smile, waiting for the referee to end the match, but he heard a huge explosion.

The Rocks were all dust now. The Man was on his feet once more, this time, showing that he wouldn't Stop for a second. The man used his meteor spell to fly at high speeds against Jura, starting a huge fist fight, one in which Jura couldn't fight back.

After another giant combo on Jura, he was kicked back, blowing in another wall.

"This is been so fun! But it's time to end it!" Said the man.

He posed himself with one arm pointing to the ground, the other to the sky, while hanging back a little (A/N: Imagine Siegrain's position in the battle against Jura)

" _ **HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!"**_ He shouted before the sky turned completely purple.

Everyone was scared shitless. A huge magical presence could be felt.

Siegrain rose from his seat, one more time.

The sky was now completely purple. And a huge amount of air created a cyclone right above the stadium.

From the cyclone, a meteor started falling down, straight towards Jura.

Jura got his hands together, and used the last of his magic power trying to stop the attack.

" _ **ROCK MOUNTAIN!"**_ He shouted creating a huge mass of rock to protect him.

The meteor fell down and destroyed the Mass of rock, taking out Jura in one blow.

The commentator couldn't even believe his eyes. He jumped from his chair. "And the unpredictable victor to this amazing battle is… AKASHI IKEDA!" He shouted, and everyone in the stadium cheered. It had been a rather quick battle, considering that two powerful wizards had just fought each other.

The Mystery man went to help Jura get up and took him to Lamia Scale's area, where most of the guild members were present, cheering for the one of the strongest wizards in Fiore.

As The mystery man put down Jura, he got up and looked straight in his eyes.  
"Someday, I'd like to fight alongside you. You'd be a powerful ally, and today, you were a mighty foe. Let's fight together sometime, alright?"  
These words impressed Jura, and the rest of Lamia Scale. The man was trying to leave as a pink haired girl was in his way. She had long pink hair, and was wearing two cat ears on top of her head.

The mystery man took a glimpse at her before he left.

'That girl was… Hot.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly the commentator was running the Names again for a new match.

"The First combatant of the second round of the quarter finals will be…"

(Play - mahoukyou no tabibito)

"Fairy tail's Titania: ERZA SCARLET!"

As her name was said, everyone in the stadium got up and cheered the powerful Titania, who felt was underpowered in the midst of many powerful foes.

"And…"

The roulette with the names stopped.

"Quatro Cereberus's: Bacchus Groh!"

"Combatants, take your places!" Shouted the commentator through his microphone.

Erza and Bacchus were coming down the Arena, ready to start the battle.

Bacchus got close to Erza, and started talking.

"So, honey, how 'bout a bet? Feeling' like it?" he asked.

"Don't call me honey. And what do you have In mind?" She asked.

"If I win, you'll give me the night of my life." He said out loud. This statement pushed Natsu to his limits, Laxus had to grab Natsu to stop him from entering the arena and taking care of the guy himself.

"I don't really feel like anything. But fine. If I win, I want you to buy me a new armor." She said.

Bacchus nodded, and they started shaking hands, to seal the deal.

Both took a step back as the Referee got close enough.

(Stop Song.)

The referee asked.

"Are both parties ready?" To which both wizards nodded silently.

As he saw both wizards nodding, he moved his hand in a downward spiral, indicating the beginning of the battle.

(Play – Fairy tail: Like a Whirlwind, Quick as Lightning)

Bacchus jumped towards Erza, already drunk, knowing he had to be in order to defeat Erza.

Erza started dodging the attacks Bacchus used towards her, missing most of them. She had not reequipped yet, she was just messing with Bacchus.

Bacchus seeing how strong she was, took a few steps back and took a few sips of a drink he carried around with him, getting even drunker.

This time, Erza took a step back and Shouted.

" _ **REEQUIP!"**_ She said, changing into her Japanese Cloth. Everyone in the stadium started cheering for the girl showing a little too much skin for Natsu's taste.

She jumped towards Bacchus, and started using her double swords to try to hit him, and missed most blows. Bacchus jumped back and after touching with his right foot on the ground, he used it to dash towards Erza trying to hit her with one of his most famous combos, and fast attacks.

Again, no success from both parts, and the crowd was cheering the battle.

Both wizards took a step back and then jumped towards each other.

Bacchus this time, hit Erza in the knee, and Erza made a huge cut in his arm with her sword.  
Blood was dripping from his arm. She jumped towards him and started kicking and slashing him.

Everyone in the stadium was fearing for the man's life while fighting someone like Erza, but at that moment, he kicked her in the stomach and made one of his famous combos, hitting her multiple times and sending her flying against the closest wall in the arena.

(Stop Song.)  
(Play – Fairy tail: Three Dragon Slayer)

Erza got up with a killer intent in her eyes.

Natsu was in the stands and his face turned black.

"I Can smell the blood lust in the air." Said Natsu, making Makarov look at him.

"Either she controls herself, or That man will end up dead." Said Natsu, with the most serious face anyone had ever seen on Natsu.

In The arena, Erza shouted once more.

" _ **REEQUIP!"**_ She said, transforming into her black wing armor.

She started flying around Bacchus, who couldn't land a single hit on her, right now, she was too fast for him. (A/N: GOTTA GO FAST!)

Erza got behind him and landed her finishing blow, making Bacchus stay in the ground, face in the dirt.

The referee came down and stopped the match.

"The winner is… FAIRY TAIL'S TITANIA: ERZA SCARLET!"

The commentator kept shouting onto his microphone, making the people in the stadium shout in excitement.

Erza went back to her Guild's spot as the next Names were being called.

"For the next match, it will be…"  
The roulette stopped.

(Stop Music)

"The lightning Dragon: Laxus Dreyar!" He shouted, as he made the roulette start rolling again.  
"Versus The Snow Prince: Eve Tearm." Shouted the commentator.

Both wizards entered the arena, as the females in the stands were all enchanted by Eve's appearance.

In one of the corners of the stands, where the guilds were supposed to be, everyone was shouting Laxus's name, his friends at fairy tail kept supporting him.

The referee came down and raised his hand, ready to start the match.

"Are both parties ready?" He asked.  
Both wizards nodded, Ready to start the battle, as the Referee moved his hand in a downward spiral as a signal to start the match.

As the referee moved back, Eve used his snow magic to make it very cold, but This didn't affect laxus, who was just standing there.

Eve then Rushed towards Laxus and tried to use his snow against Laxus, but when he came close, lightning appeared in laxus's hands and he punched Eve in the back of the head.

Eve was on the ground, face in the frozen dirt because of the snow, without being able to move.

"TKO! The winner is… FAIRY TAIL'S LIGHTNING DRAGON: LAXUS DREYAR!"

Laxus got up and carried Eve back to the Blue pegasus's guild area. Everyone was cheering up Eve and congratulating him for making it this far.

Laxus went back to his guild area, everyone supporting Laxus.

"Man, that was easy! Hopefully, we'll meet again in the next round." Said Natsu looking straight to Laxus.

Laxus couldn't contain himself from laughing.  
"Next battle is yours. Go take him out if you want to fight me." He said.

The commentator got up from his chair and started shouting once more.

"Now, the match we were all waiting for! The Two Dragons fighting each other!" He said.

Natsu was confused at this statement.

"FAIRY TAIL'S SALAMANDER: NATSU DRAGNEEL!" He shouted , and everyone in the stadium started cheering.

"Versus PHANTOM'S IRON DRAGON: GAJEEL REDFOX!" He shouted again, making the fans cheer.

Both Natsu and Gajeel entered the arena, eyeing each other, ready to fight.

"You had a good run, but this ends here Salamander." He said.

Natsu took that as a threat. He didn't like it.

The referee came down to start the battle and looked at both Wizards.

"Ready?" He asked.  
Both wizards nodded, before the referee moved his hand down, starting the fight.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Shouted Natsu.

 **A/N: So, did you enjoy the chapter, hopefully you did, just don't forget to review it so I can really improve on what I've done so far.  
Thank you. Hopefully you liked it, because It took a while to write this one, having to picture the battles in my head.**

 **Next Chapter: The Flames of Emotion vs. The Iron of Destruction!**

 **Andrew Out  
See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Natsu Vs Gajeel!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? I know I took a long time to upload this, but the reason why is that I was in exam period, in my defense, the 1** **st** **round of exams is over, and the 2** **nd** **round is only in the end of july, so I have some time until then.  
Really Sorry about it, anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 8 - The Flames of Emotion vs. The Iron of Destruction!

(play – Karyuu no Kenkaku)

The referee moved his hand down to the beginning of the battle.

Natsu Jumped back against one of the walls, charging his feet with fire, jumping towards Gajeel.

Gajeel jumped sideways to avoid it, and Natsu kept jumping between walls, trying to hit gajeel.

" _ **IRON DRAGON: IRON SWORD!"**_ Shouted Gajeel before creating a huge sword in his hand.

He moved his arm down, moving the sword with it. Natsu saw the sword and back flipped, avoiding the sword and landing on the ground.

Natsu charged fire in his fists, before jumping towards Gajeel. Natsu tried to hit him with a quick barrage of punches, but Gajeel was able to dodge most of them. Gajeel then moved his arm down hitting Natsu with the sword.

Natsu was sent flying against a wall, which he used to jump back in Gajeel's direction.

Gajeel this time wasn't expecting it.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD EDGE!"**_ Shouted Natsu before hitting Gajeel in the back with a rightfully timed header.  
Natsu took Gajeel with him through the stadium until they hit a wall. Natsu jumped back, and started charging fire in his hands again.

Gajeel walked out of the hole that was created in the stadium's wall, with his body completely made of iron.

This impressed everyone in the audience, as they still couldn't understand how he did that.  
Gajeel jumped towards Natsu with a quick succession of punches and kicks, but Natsu was able to dodge them.  
Natsu then created fire in his hands once more before shouting.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_

Natsu jumped towards Gajeel, punching him in the face, sending him flying against the wall once more.

Gajeel jumped back this time, extending his own arm as an iron pillar in Natsu's direction.

Natsu quickly dodged it with a big smile, before charging his power.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON…"**_

Gajeel started charging his own as he understood Natsu's intentions.

" _ **IRON DRAGON…"**_

Everyone was staring at the two dragon slayers, as they eyed each other while charging their next move.

" _ **ROAR!"**_ They both shouted in unison.

The fire and iron attacks quickly met, creating a powerful magical wave around the stadium.

"WHAT POWER!"" The commentator quickly got up from his chair as he saw the two wizards battling each other.

Although Gajeel was a powerful wizard himself, most people knew Natsu was far stronger.

Natsu started forcing his own Roar, destroying Gajeel's Iron dragon roar.  
Natsu's fire attack hit Gajeel, sending him flying once again against the wall with the fire.

Gajeel stepped out, this time, very injured. Gajeel Jumped towards Natsu trying to hit Natsu with his punches.

Natsu quickly punched Gajeel in the stomach, making him fly against a wall again.

(Stop Song.)

(Play – Salamander's Theme)

Natsu started charging his power, making the ground shake.

Everyone was looking at Natsu, extremely impressed by his magical power.

Erza was looking at him from the stands.  
"Honestly, I hope I'm not the one going against him in the next round."

"There's not much where to choose from. It's you, me, Natsu and that Akashi we heard about. And honestly, I'd much rather go against any of you than him. If you had to worry about an opponent, you'd better worry about that Akashi." Said Laxus.

This statement worried Erza, as she thought that she was the weakest in the remaining roster.

They looked back to the arena, where Natsu was punching the hell out of Gajeel.

Gajeel was sent flying once more against one of the walls that were already full of holes.

Gajeel tried to attack once again, but missed, as he was already too injured to be able to hit Natsu.

Natsu jumped back, using one of the walls as a booster.  
 _ **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_ he shouted. Hitting Gajeel with one more punch in the face, sending him flying against one of the already destroyed walls.

Gajeel destroyed the wall on impact, going deeper into the Stadium's inside.

Gajeel noticed Iron In most of the construction, and ate some, regaining his power.

(Stop Song.)

(Play – Kurogane / Gajeel's Theme)

Gajeel jumped from the wall he destroyed, at full power again trying to hit Natsu, but missing most blows.

"Wait, wasn't he injured?" Asked Jet that was next to Erza watching the battle from the stands.  
"Yes, he was." Said Erza.

Gajeel jumped towards Natsu, missing most his attacks, again.

Natsu tried to punch gajeel, but gajeel was able to block Natsu's full barrage.

Natsu jumped towards Gajeel, hitting him in the face with a timed kick.

Gajeel was sent flying, but used one of the walls as a booster against Natsu. Gajeel created a sword out of iron from his hand, which he swung, trying to hit Natsu.

He missed Natsu by a mere centimeter, cutting his jacket, leaving Natsu shirtless.

Every woman in the stadium applauded as they saw Natsu shirtless, making Erza jealous.

Mira put herself Next to Erza, appreciating her love interest fighting shirtless.

Gajeel created an Iron pillar from his arm, this time, hitting Natsu, sending him flying against a wall.

Natsu jumped from the wall, this time, ready to kick Gajeel's face in.

Natsu charged fire in his legs, ready to take Gajeel out.

Natsu jumped towards Gajeel, hitting him with a well timed combo, sending him flying against another wall.

Everyone was impressed at Natsu and Gajeel's difference in power

"On paper, it seemed as an epic match, but in the end, Gajeel's No Match for Natsu's Might!" Shouted The commentator.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_ Shouted Natsu before hitting Gajeel in the face with another well timed punch.

(Stop Song.)  
(Play – Natsu's Theme)

Natsu jumped towards Gajeel hitting all his combos in Gajeel's face, roaring like a dragon.

Everyone was impressed at their difference in power, and at Natsu's power.

Natsu jumped towards Gajeel, hitting him in the face again, sending Gajeel flying against another wall.

"What Power! NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Shouted the commentator, as Natsu was pounding the living hell out of Gajeel.

Natsu jumped back before finishing Gajeel.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**_ He shouted, as he launched a powerful fire blow that finished Gajeel.

(Stop Song.)

(Play – Fairy tail: Traveler of the Magic Borders)

"The Victor is… FAIRY TAIL'S SALAMANDER! NATSU DRAGNEEL" Shouted the commentator.

Natsu got up, picking his scarf from the ground, and roaring like a dragon.

Everyone got up and applauded Natsu show of power, specially the Guild.

"You've grown very strong Natsu, I'm proud." Said Master.

Gajeel tried to get up, as Natsu got close and offered a helping hand.

"It was a good fight, hopefully, we'll fight again sometime." He said.

"You got that Right Salamander! I'll beat you senseless next time!" Said Gajeel as other guild members came to pick up Gajeel up.

(stop song.)

Natsu got back to the stand where the Guild was, as everybody started congratulating him.

Erza suddenly pushed Natsu to one of the corridors where nobody could see him, and handed him a jacket.  
"Please, put it on. Every girl here was cheering you shirtless." She said, red with jealousy.

"Someone's jealous." Natsu mocked her.

"Yeah, I am, now put it on." She said as she launched a death Glare at Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" He said before putting the jacket on.

Both of them went back to the stand where everybody was, as everyone was congratulating Natsu for the Great Battle once again.

The commentator then rose from his seat.

(Play – Fairy tail : S-class Wizard Promotion Trial)  
"Congratulations to the four wizards that passed to the semi finals, you fought Bravely, and with distinction, and deserve to be here:

Fairy Tail's Salamander : NATSU DRAGNEEL Fairy Tail's Titania: ERZA SCARLET! Fairy Tail's lighting dragon: LAXUS DREYAR! The Masked Man: Akashi Ikeda!"

Shouted the commentator, as he was telling everyone in the stadium how powerful these wizards are.  
"And now, the first Match-up, the one we were all waiting for!" Shouted the commentator, followed by a moment of silence.  
"FAIRY TAIL'S TITANIA: ERZA SCARLET" He shouted, having everyone in the stadium cheer. "Versus, The Masked Man: AKASHI IKEDA!"

Both wizards were walking down the stairs, in the direction of the arena, where they met.

(Stop Song.)

Akashi looked Erza straight in the eyes, Erza couldn't help but feel something familiar.

Before the referee could talk, Akashi started talking to Erza.

"Erza, please quit this battle. I don't want to fight you." He said.

Erza couldn't help but to take this as an insult.  
"Do you belittle me in such way?" She said, launching him a death glare.

"I warned you." He said, before he got back to his starting position.

The referee moved his hand in a downward spiral, indicating the beginning of the battle.

(Play – Fairy Law)

Akashi started levitating, to everyone's surprise, and started charging his power, creating a powerful white beam around him, making the ground shake so hard, it felt like the stadium was about the collapse.

Erza could only watch as he showed the whole stadium his amazing power.

"Do you still want to fight me, Erza?" He asked.

He could see in Erza's eyes that she was scared to death, and her face was white as snow.

"Erza, please, I do not wish to fight you. Surrender."

"I Will not!" She said, before changing to her heaven's wheel armor.

" _ **REEQUIP!"**_ She shouted.

"I See, please forgive me for this." He said.

This statement surprised Erza.

(Stop Song.)  
(Play – Erza vs Erza)

Akashi started charging his power, before rushing towards Erza, hitting her with a full set of fantastic punch barrages, sending her flying against a wall.

" _ **Meteor!"**_ He shouted, using his heavenly body magic to follow Erza around the Stadium.

Akashi was flying after Erza hitting multiple combos, sending her flying every time against a wall.

"Please Erza, stop this." He said.

"Why don't you want to fight me? Is it because I'm a woman?" She asked, insulted.

"Far from it. You'll understand someday. Please stop." He said, clearly not wanting to fight her.

"I Will not." She said.

Erza kept insisting as she went after Akashi and tried to hit him with her sword, missing all the blows.

Akashi jumped back, before kicking her in the stomach, and sending her flying against one of the destroyed walls.

Everyone was surprised at the outcome of this battle. No one expected Erza to be losing this easily.

(Stop song.)

(Play – Champion of Magic)

Akashi jumped towards her once again before hitting her in the face with a well timed kick, sending Erza flying against another wall.

Erza got up realizing there was no way she'd win this battle.

"You're too strong for me, but tell me, why is it that you want me to quit this battle?" She asked.

"Personal reasons. I'll tell you someday, but now, please, just quit." He said.

Erza jumped towards Akashi with two swords in her hands, missing every blow as she started swinging them.

Akashi jumped over her as he kicked her in the back of her head, sending her flying against another wall.

"Erza, do you know of the existence of limiter magic?" He asked the redhead that was getting up.

"Yes, it limits someone's power so it is either not revealed, or to make it easier to control." She said.

"Yes, that's right, I use that type of magic not to reveal my true power. Right now, I'm using about 5% of my total magic power, and I'm still overpowering you with little effort." He said.

This surprised Erza, she couldn't believe such a powerful foe would exist.

Erza tried to hit him once again, as he jumped back.

"Now, Erza. Will you quit?" He asked.

Erza gave it no thought as she jumped towards Akashi and tried to hit him once again.

Akashi started holding his punches, not to harm Erza.

This surprised Everyone in the stands.  
"Why is he holding back against Erza?" Asked Gray.

'If I wasn't sure who he was when he came here, now I know who he is.' thought Makarov.

Akashi jumped towards Erza punching her in the stomach.  
"I'm sorry, Erza." He whispered, before launching her against another wall.

Erza this time, couldn't get up , as she was too injured.  
Everyone in the stand where the guild was worried sick about Erza.

The referee stepped in.

"Stop the Match! Akashi Ikeda is the Winner by default!" He shouted.

Akashi kept walking towards Erza, worrying everyone from the guild.

Akashi picked Erza up, and started carrying her to the stand where the guild was.

Everyone was surprised by his action.

He got close to Natsu and handed Erza.

"I'm sorry." He said, before turning around and leaving the guild area.

The commentator got up once again before talking.

"The most One sided Match we've seen so far! This leaves two combatants for the last semi final combat!  
Fairy Tail's Salamander: NATSU DRAGNEEL! Vs Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon: LAXUS DREYAR!"

Shouted the commentator.

"Whoever wins, we're proud of you two." Said the master.  
Natsu got next to a chair where he left Erza.  
"I'm sorry Erza, I'll be right back here for you."

"Wait! It's important." She said, making Natsu go near her.

She got close and started whispering.

"He had a Fairy tail Mark" She said.

 **A/N:  
So, did you enjoy it? Hopefully, you did, because it was the best I could do in a morning of writing. So, Don't forget to favorite and follow if you enjoyed. And Please Review! I've had a lot of favorites and Follows, and I'm proud because of it. But There haven't been many reviews. I'd appreciate it if you guys could review it, so that I could improve my writing, because I know it can be done.**

 **Next Chapter:**  
 **Lightning and Flames Clash! The second Match-up!**

 **See you!  
Andrew Out!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Lightning and Flames Clash!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Hopefully you've read the last chapter that came "only" yesterday, couldn't make it sooner, sorry… Anyway, onto the story! Don't forget to review the story so that I can improve it! Thanks!**

Chapter 9 – Lightning and Flames Clash! The second Match-up!

Natsu looked at Master Makarov.

"Gramps? Why did he have a Fairy tail Guild Mark?" Asked Natsu, surprising everyone in the guild.

"He's a Fairy tail member. Just like the lot of you, but he left a long time ago, he told me he needed to become stronger. Back then he was as weak as a little kid when it came to magical power. How did he acquire such prowess? That is my question." Said Makarov.

(Flashback)

A young man got close to Master, as he was drinking his beer.

"What can I do for you, my child?" He asked.

"Master, I have to become stronger. I wasn't able to protect her back then; I wasn't able to protect nobody back then. I was too weak, master, don't think that I'm leaving the guild, because this guild is my family and pride, but this is something I have to do, I have to go, I will one day become the 1st Ranked in the 10 wizard saints, and just watch me!" He said as he picked up his cloak and apologized to master.

"I understand Child. Follow your heart!" He said as the young man walked out of the guild.

(End Flashback.)

"Sorry, but we don't have time." Said Laxus as he left for the arena

Natsu started walking towards the entrance of the arena along with Laxus. "Come on Laxus! This time, you're going down even faster!" Shouted Natsu.

Laxus followed him, breaking a little smile.

They both entered the arena, putting themselves into battle position.

The referee came down to the two wizards as the commentator was announcing the match.

"The Second Semi Final is about to begin! Fairy tail's Salamander: NATSU DRAGNEEL! Vs Fairy Tail's Lightning dragon: LAXUS DREYAR!"

The referee waited for confirmation of both wizards, for the beginning of the battle.

(Play – Like a Whirlwind, Quick as Lightning)

The referee moved down his hand in a downward spiral.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Shouted Natsu as flames involved his body, and as Lightning involved Laxus's body.

Natsu jumped towards Laxus trying to hit Laxus with a fast combo, making Laxus jump back. Natsu kept jumping after Laxus, as he was charging his power.

" _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HALBERD!"**_ Shouted Laxus as he released a massive electrical wave from his hand, missing Natsu by a few centimeters, blowing up the wall behind Natsu.

"If you take me lightly this time, you're going to lose Natsu." Said Laxus.

Natsu jumped towards Laxus, this time hitting a fast combo, and kicking Laxus towards a wall.

Laxus used a back flip, and landed with his feet on the wall, using it as a booster to jump towards Natsu, who jumped sideways too dodge Laxus's Lightning fist.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_ Shouted Natsu as he jumped towards Laxus.

Laxus still had his back facing Natsu, as he had dodged Laxus's attack. Laxus quickly turned around and crossed his arms, as he didn't have time to dodge Natsu's blow.

Natsu's fist landed on Laxus's arms that were protecting his chest. Fire started involving Natsu's body, and Lightning started involving Laxus's body. The two started forcing their strength on their opponent. Natsu was trying to send Laxus flying against a wall, and Laxus was trying to make Natsu take a step back to land a blow on him as the crowd kept cheering the two wizards.

Natsu started moving Laxus back with sheer physical strength as Laxus was trying to stand his ground against a raging Natsu.

Natsu then took a step back, before Laxus tried to punch him in the face.

Natsu suddenly jumped over Laxus kicking him in the back of his head.

This surprised Akashi, that was patiently watching in the stands.

"So, you've copied my technique. I see." He whispered.

Laxus got up after hitting with his face on the wall and jumped towards Natsu, trying to hit him with a large number of well timed punches, sending Natsu flying against a wall.

Natsu came out running, this time ready to get back into battle.

Natsu jumped, with fire on his legs, trying to hit an air kick combo.  
Natsu missed his kicks, letting Laxus hit him in the stomach, making him fly back, Natsu flipped back, landing with his legs on the ground.  
Natsu charged his fire power in his hands before jumping.

"Join the flames of my right hand, with the flames of my left hand, and you get…"

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!"**_ He shouted, sending a powerful fire ball against Laxus.

Right after impact, there was a huge explosion. Everyone stood up from their seats to check if laxus was actually alive.

Laxus jumped from the smoke, heavily injured, trying to hit Natsu.

"" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! ROARING THUNDER!"**_ Shouted Laxus, before punching Natsu in the stomach, to send him flying against one of the walls.

With the extra effects of Laxus's attack, Natsu couldn't move, as his body was completely electrocuted.

"Damn… Why can't… I… Move?" said Natsu as he was trying to force his body to move.

"Electric energy can stop your body's muscles. You won't move them for a while, letting me recharge my energy." Said Laxus, as he put himself in a position to charge his magical power into one blow.

Natsu started moving slowly, using brute force to wake up his muscles.

"Wait… What?" Said Laxus, amazed by Natsu's force in getting up."

(Stop Song.)

(Play – Fairy tail: Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring)

Natsu got up and absorbed the lightning.

"Thanks for the meal, Laxus!" Said Natsu as Fire and Lightning combined involved his body.

Everyone in the stands was surprised.

Natsu jumped towards Laxus, and started hitting him with multiple combos, keeping up with Laxus, that was flying between walls.

"WHAT POWER!" Shouted the commentator.

"Natsu… How strong have you become?" Asked and injured Erza as she was watching the battle.

Natsu jumped back charged the energy on his arm.

" _ **HAMMER OF THE LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON!"**_ Shouted Natsu, before launching a powerful blow that caught Laxus, sending him against the wall.

The only thing that people could see from the stands was a huge beam made of fire, and a bit of lightning around that fire, that was melting part of the wall that was hitting.

"What? He's melting Solid Carbon?" Asked Akashi in the stands, surprised. **(A/N: For you that don't know, carbon's melting point stands at around 4330 ºC)**

"I see. Hopefully we'll meet in the final, Natsu Dragneel." Said Akashi as he walked out of the stadium.

When Natsu stopped his power, nothing but Smoke remained, as the smoke dissipated, everyone could see Laxus, with multiple 3rd degree burns on his body, but was able to withstand his ground.

"What Power! Laxus Withstood that hit!"  
"Not over Laxus, I still got one more!" Shouted Natsu, much to Laxus's despair.

" _ **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ He shouted, sending a powerful roar that was roasting Laxus alive.

Laxus moved his hands down, absorbing the lightning from the roar, taking only Natsu's fire on Impact.

(Stop song.)

(Play – Fairy tail: Salamander's theme)

Laxus stood up before Natsu jumped towards him, punching Laxus in the face multiple times before kicking Laxus in the back of his head and sending him flying through the stadium.

Laxus got up and tried to charge his lightning before he was punched by Natsu with extreme force.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_ He shouted before punching Laxus in the face and sending him flying against another wall.

Natsu started charging his power around him, before going all out.

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: Flaming drive!"**_ He said before his body all became part of his flames.

Natsu already in flames jumped towards Laxus, hitting multiple combos, burning Laxus's skin with every punch.

As Natsu brutally kicked Laxus's ass, everyone in the guild awed in surprise.

The referee came down quickly to stop the match as it could be seen that Natsu had no signs of slowing down.

(Stop Song.)

The match was stopped and the referee raised Natsu's arm to the public as the people present in the stadium cheered him on.

"And the Winner is…. FAIRY TAIL'S SALAMANDER: NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Shouted the commentator through his microphone.

Natsu got back to Normal as he was scratched and his body still had signs of being electrocuted from Laxus's attacks.

Natsu picked up Laxus and took him back to the stands where everyone was waiting for them.

Erza got up from her seat, still injured, to get close to Natsu. Natsu laid down Laxus before going to meet Erza, that gave him a kiss on the forehead for the victory.

Natsu was moving closer to Erza before gray interrupted them.

"Guys, there's a hotel room waiting for us, you can do that there." Said Gray as he mocked Natsu and Erza.

Erza didn't like the interruption, but accepted it since there was a hotel nearby.

"Thank you for attending today's tournament! Tomorrow There will be the final between Fairy tail's salamander : Natsu Dragneel Vs The Masked Man: Akashi Ikeda! Don't be late Tomorrow Morning!"

The whole guild was leaving the stadium, followed by some reporters from sorcerer weekly. Some tried to interview Natsu and Erza, but were quickly dismissed by Makarov, the Guild Master.

As they reached the hotel, and had dinner, Erza and Natsu decided to share a room.

Natsu entered the room and quickly jumped to the bed, which made Erza burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked Natsu, with an intrigued face.  
"You, silly." She said, confusing Natsu even more.  
"Are you scared for tomorrow's battle?" She asked. This question did hit Natsu hard. Natsu had already seen that man eliminate Gray, Erza, and even Jura, one of the 10 wizard saints from the competition. He knew it would be no easy task defeating him.

"I'm all fired up!" Shouted Natsu. This made Erza burst into laughter again.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" Shouted Gray from the other room.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, ICE BOY?" Natsu Shouted back.  
"STOP, BOTH OF YOU!" Shouted Erza, making them both stop.

"Anyway, Natsu, tonight is our night. So, let's just relax and spend some bonding 'time'" Said Erza, with a dirty look.

Natsu, obviously, couldn't catch her drift, and looked confused.

Erza jumped over him, bouncing on the bed. Natsu started getting closer, and they shared their first kiss.

"Natsu…" She whispered into his ear.

She started biting his ear as he kissed her neck.

Natsu had his hands on her back, which he started moving down, through her lower back, before reaching her ass.

Erza's face became as red as her hair, as she tried to give Natsu some liberty while they were together.

Erza, feeling too embarrassed, was about to tell Natsu to stop rubbing her butt, but couldn't hold a moan in, as Natsu started to squeeze it.

Erza moved closer to Natsu, sharing a kiss with him.  
As they both broke away from the Kiss, Natsu pushed her into the bed, and laid on top of her.

Erza picked Natsu's jacket, took it off, and threw it to the ground.

Natsu took off his scarf, as his father, igneel, had told him to.

(Flashback)

"Remember Natsu, when alone, in the presence of a lady, remember to take off the scarf."

"Yes dad!" Said Natsu towards a giant dragon.

(Flashback End.)

Natsu laid his scarf on the table next to the bed.

Natsu laid himself on top of Erza, making her blush madly.

She raised her head a bit to give Natsu another kiss, and hug him.

Erza was that night, using her usual outfit, a normal white shirt with a little blue bow tie, and blue shorts.

She got close to Natsu before pushing him off her and next to her in the bed.

Erza took off her shirt, and shorts in favor of just being in her underwear, using red bra and panties.

Erza laid herself next to Natsu and pushed down his pants, leaving Natsu in his black underwear.

Natsu could see that Erza was really embarrassed doing this, but that didn't stop him from hugging her, and comforting her in his arms.

Erza kept blushing madly.

At that moment, the door knob rotated, and the door room opened.

It was Mira.  
Mira's face turned red as she saw Natsu and Erza on their underwear.

"Sorry!" She said before shutting the door and leaving.

Outside Mira was with Levi.

"What's wrong Mira? Who was it?" Asked Levi with a surprised look on her face when she noticed Mira becoming extremely nervous.

"It was Natsu with… Erza." She said, coming tears to her eyes.

Levi knew about Mira's feelings for Natsu, and wished her luck, as Mira entered her room.

Mira laid down in her bed, crying herself to sleep.

 _The Next Day – Hotel Entrance_

Everyone from the guild was in the hotel entrance, ready to go to the stadium, to cheer Natsu on.

Erza got close to Mira, trying to forget what happened in the previous night.

"Mira…" She tried to talk before she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said.

"You didn't" Said Natsu with a big smile directed to Mira.

"It was our fault for not locking the door, sorry about that" Said Erza.

Mira smiled towards them, not to reveal her true feelings for Natsu.

They all went to the stadium, that was already full, and the spectator were already buying their popcorn and corn dogs for the battle.

The commentator got close to the microphone and started to talk.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen! Great to have you here! Today is the final day of the Grand Magic tournament, where you will see the Final battle of the tournament, deciding the winner, and a battle against any of the 10 wizard saints, if the winner so desires!  
Today's Battle is: Fairy Tail's Salamander : NATSU DRAGNEEL! Versus The Masked Man: AKASHI IKEDA!"  
Shouted the commentator.

Natsu entered the arena along with the masked man, that got close to him.

The masked man extended his hand, which Natsu retorted, shaking his hand.

"let the better wizard win." He said.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Shouted Natsu.

"COME GET SOME!" Shouted the masked Man.

 **A/N: Man, this chapter took a lot longer to write than I would have anticipated, but anyhow, hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter!  
Oh, and to lift some doubts here, The Masked Man is not Jellal. Some people asked me if he was indeed Jellal, since he didn't want to fight Erza, and actually, after putting the pieces together, it would have actually made a lot of sense, I mean, he can use heavenly body magic, and didn't want to fight Erza, so it could be him,but it isn't. Jellal will have another role in the story a little further.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to favorite and follow if you liked it, and don't forget to review so that I can keep improving on this fanfic!  
**

**Next Chapter:  
\- The Masked Man! Friend or Foe? A One Hit KO!  
(I'm the best with titles aren't I? xD)**

 **See you later!  
Andrew Out!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Masked Man!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going! I've seen new reviews to the story, so I'm going to answer them here.**

TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun : I don't quite know how to describe it in any other way, I can see that it becomes kind of repetitive, but if you can tell me another way to describe it, I might work around it. Thanks for the review!

Draconic King: Technically they didn't F*** ***Clears Throat*** , made Love. Mira interrupted them xDDD

 **Ok Guys, so hopefully, you'll like the chapter I have for you today! On with the story!**

Chapter 10 – The Masked Man! Friend or Foe? A One Hit KO!

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Shouted Natsu before The referee could start the battle.

"COME GET SOME!" Shouted Akashi Towards Natsu.

(Play – Fairy tail : A fierce battle of Steel/Hagane no Hakunetusen )

The referee moved his hand in a downward spiral, starting the battle. Natsu jumped towards Akashi, failing all his attacks.  
Suddenly, a fist entered Natsu's stomach, making him go back and hit the floor with his back.

"You can do better Natsu. And although physical attacks are important, analyze your opponent. They do little if anything to me." Said Akashi.

This statement made made Natsu jump from where he was and start to attack Akashi.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**_ He shouted, before jumping towards Akashi.

Natsu tried to punch Akashi, who had blocked Natsu's punch with his left hand, holding Natsu in the ground.

Akashi pushed Natsu back, before kicking him in the stomach. Natsu started flying backwards, but back flipped, and landed on his feet.

Natsu kept trying to hit Akashi, seeing all his attacks being blocked.

In the Stands, everyone was mesmerized at the difference in power between the two wizards.

"Physical attacks don't work on him, that's why Jura's magic was little effective against him, and Erza's." Said Gray.

"Not true. It's not about him being immune to physical attacks. Yours are just too weak to damage him" Said Master Makarov.

While the guild was talking, trying to understand why Natsu was no match for this guy, Nastu took a step back, and started talking.

"I have a question. How come do you have a fairy tail Mark?" He asked.

"I Thought I heard Master Makarov tell you that yesterday." He said.

"You heard? You were nowhere near us!" Said Natsu.

"Do I Have to? Have you forgotten about the senses of the dragon Slayers?" Asked Akashi.

This question surprised Natsu.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ Shouted Natsu.

The flames hit Akashi, but when the smoke dissipated, it had no damage.

This time, Akashi jumped back, shouting.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!"**_ Shouted Akashi

Akashi created a powerful combination of flames and threw them at Natsu, who ate them.

This surprised everyone in the stadium, and the guild.  
"Another dragon Slayer?" Asked Erza.

"Not even I knew of his dragon slayer powers." Said Makarov, surprised.

In the arena, Akashi jumped towards Natsu and started punching the hell out of him.

Suddenly, Akashi raised his leg and back-flipped, hitting Natsu in the face, making him fly back, hitting with his back on the floor.

"So… Are you going to get real, or will I have to show you my true power?" Asked Akashi.

"I'm getting real! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"That's the spirit!" Said Akashi.

" _ **BLAZE DRAGON KING MODE!"**_ Shouted Natsu, before being wrapped up in flames.

" _ **BLAZE DRAGON KING ROAR!"**_ Shouted Natsu, launching a powerful roar, that burnt the area behind them.

The smoke dissipated, and although Akashi wasn't hurt, his cloak and mask were burnt off.

"HARU!" Shouted Mira from the stands.

Everyone in the guild was surprised, Some of them recognized him, specially Mira, Macao and wakaba, since the others were children back then.

"So, it seems like you guys still remember me." Said Haru.

"But why Akashi?" Asked Natsu.

"Just something to keep my true identity out" Said Haru.

"Well, Round 2, And this time, I'm going to show you my true power… Ready?" Asked Haru.

"Ready!" Shouted Natsu.

Haru started charging energy around him, like no one had ever seen before.

" _ **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**_ Shouted Haru, shooting a powerful Lightning blast from his hands.

This surprised the guild even more.

"He can use more than one type of dragon slayer magic?" Asked Gray.

Lucy, trying to get into the situation, started asking questions.

"What's Dragon slayer magic.?" Asked Lucy.

"Dragon slayer magic is a very rare type of magic taught to people by dragons themselves, such as Natsu, who had a dragon himself, each dragon teaches a different element of the dragon slayer magic, Natsu was taught Fire, that Gajeel that Natsu fought was taught Iron, and there are more dragon slayers out there. But, how can he use more than one type of dragon slayer magic?" Asked Gray.

Haru jumped over Natsu, shooting a dark blast from his hands.

" _ **SHADOW DRAGON ECLIPSE BLAST!"**_ Shouted Haru.

Natsu fell on the ground not capable to move.

Haru got on the ground, and hit his foot, making the ground shake and Natsu's body jump into the air.

Haru then kicked Natsu's stomach, making him fly against a wall.

" _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ELECTRICAL ARROWS!"**_ Shouted Haru, shooting arrows of pure electrical energy from his bare hands, electrocuting Natsu.

Natsu couldn't move, and Haru got closer to him.  
"Come on Natsu, you can do better, I'm using about 7% of my total power! You're stronger than Erza and Laxus, meaning that you've grown, but still… Come on! You have to do better!"

Natsu jumped from his position to meet Haru, trying to hit him, wrapping his hands in flames, and unleashing a combo against him.

Unfortunately for Natsu, Haru was much faster than him, and he missed all his attacks.

Then Haru hit Natsu in the top of his head, much like Gildarts used to, and Natsu kissed the floor.

"Is that all? Well, I'm getting bored!"  
Natsu suddenly got up from the ground and tried to hit Haru, missing most blows again.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD EDGE!"**_ Shouted Natsu, Jumping towards Haru, trying to take him against a wall.

Natsu missed Haru completely, as he had dodged Natsu's movement.

"Well, Time to finish This."

" _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: ECLIPSE"**_ Shouted Haru.

Suddenly, the sky turned Dark, and the ground started shaking.

In The Arena, a huge black hole appeared, and it started sucking in Natsu.

As Natsu was involved by the black hole, the black hole exploded. This explosion took Natsu to the ground, and the sky returned to normal.

Everyone had just witnessed a pure magical power at its finest.

"TKO!" Shouted The commentator.

The Referee went next to Haru, and raised his arm, as he was now the victor of tournament, noticing a fairy tail Gild mark on his back.

"Tell me why shouldn't I put you as unclassified right now? Fairy tail already had 4 Members in the tournament." Said the referee.

"Well, In the rules it states that if the Guild Master had no knowledge of the member's inscription, he can inscribe 4 members of the guild anyway. And besides, I'm not really interested in the prize money. All I want to do, Is fight them." He said.

"Very well, According to the rules set by the magical council, AKASHI IKEDA IS THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT!"

"According to the rules set by the magic council, the victor also has the right to challenge any of the 10 wizard saints, Is there anyone you wish to challenge?" Asked the referee.

(Stop Song.)  
(Play – Traveler of the Magical Borders / Mahoukyou no Tabibito)  
"Using my right to challenge any of the 10 wizard Saints, I Challenge…"

"THE 4 HEAVENLY KINGS OF ISHGAR!" Shouted Haru.  
This statement surprised everyone present in the stadium, as he had just challenged the 4 strongest wizards in fiore.  
"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH BOY?" Shouted the master.

The 4 heavenly kings of Ishgar entered the arena.  
"The 4 heavenly kings of ishgar… Warrod Sequen, Wolfheim, Draculos Hyberion and Last, but not least, God Serena." Said Haru, while looking at the four of them aligned. "I see you have a death wish." Said God Serena. "Do I? Good to know. I'll leave the battle details to you. Would you rather one on one's until I go down, or an all out brawl?" Asked Haru.

"We'd love an all out brawl with you." Said Draculos Hyberion. "I could see you holding much magical power during the battles. Being able to test it will be fun."  
(Play – Fairy tail : Fairy tail Rising)

The four heavenly kings of Ishgar separated themselves in the arena, before the battle could begin.  
Haru started charging his energy before shouting. "LIMITER MAGIC: OFF!" At this moment, a huge magical power started growing on Haru, making the ground shake, scaring even the 4 heavenly kings of Ishgar.  
Haru jumped towards three of them behind him, avoiding God serena, as he knew he had to be the one he fought 1 on 1. He quickly attacked Wolfheim, as he knew that Wolfheim could transform into a beast.

Haru quickly hit a fast combo in Wolfheim, letting Draculos get behind him. Draculos quickly got behind him and raised his arm, but as he was too slow, Haru was already behind Draculos, and kicked him in the back of the head, making him join Wolfheim in the wall.  
The two heavenly kings of Ishgar went against one another in the wall, squashing Wolfheim.

Haru jumped and charged energy in his hands.

 _ **"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!"**_ Shouted Haru.

The flames hit both Wolfheim and Draculos, creating a huge explosion. "Two down, Two to go."

Warrod tried to secure Haru in the middle of plants he created. Haru quickly Burnt them and got behind Warrod before giving him a big smile.  
"Man, you're one of the founders of Fairy tail, I couldn't possibly try to attack you." Said Haru, what impressed Warrod.  
Although Warrod was a strong wizard, he had basically no attack spells, making his magic against Haru useless.

"Onto the bigger challenge, right?" He asked, looking at God Serena.  
God Serena smiled before answering. "Of course."  
Everyone in the stands was amazed at how easily he had defeated two of the heavenly kings of Ishgar, and conviced a third not to fight him.  
(Stop Song.)

(Play: Fairy tail – A Fierce battle of Magic) A huge aura was being charged around both God Serena and Haru, creating amazing energies from both.  
They both jumped towards each other, letting the other block every hit, They then charged energy onto their hands before shouting.  
 _"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!"_ Shouted Haru. " _LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!"_ Shouted God Serena.  
The two magic blows impacted on each other, creating a gigantic explosion, and a crater in the middle of the stadium.  
They charged their energies in their hands, and jumped towards each other, creating powerful auras within themselves.  
Haru's hand met God Serena's hand, and behind god Serena was created an electrical aura, and behind Haru a flaming aura, as they kept forcing their energy onto each other.

"WHAT POWER! AKASHI IKEDA IS A MATCH FOR THE FIRST RANKED IN THE 10 WIZARD SAINTS!" Shouted the commentator.  
Haru created a hole made of fire under God Serena, and he fell, letting Haru kick him in the back, making him fly back.

God Serena flipped back and landed on his feet, before charging his own energy.

 _ **"SHADOW DRAGON'S BLACK CLAW!** "_ Shouted God Serena

" ** _FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"_** Shouted Haru.  
Their fists met in the middle of the stadium as they were trying to knock each other out, to finish the battle.  
In the Stands, everyone was cheering, and nobody could stop watching. The Guild was trying to cheer Haru, since some of them even recognized him, and could see his Fairy tail Guild Mark on his back.

"HARU WHEN YOU GET BACK TO THE GUILD I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T DEFEAT THAT GUY!" Shouted Master Makarov from the stands, surprising everyone.

"I know Gramps, I Promised I would become number one didn't I?" Whispered Haru.

"I DID, AND I'M GOING TO BECOME NUMBER ONE LIKE I PROMISED!" Shouted Haru, while being able to force God Serena against a wall.  
God Serena got up, and looked straight at Haru. "You're almost at my level. Almost." Said God Serena.  
God Serena Jumped high into the air.

"WATCH MY TRUE POWER!" He shouted before moving his hands like creating a star.  
"ABYSS BREAK!" He shouted, Creating a giant magic circle.

The people cheered this move by God Serena, But the Council was starting to panic.  
"You! If he doesn't stop that spell, this stadium is history, along with the rest of the city! Stop the battle!" Shouted a council member towards the Referee.  
The referee moved closer, but he clearly saw Haru jumping towards God Serena to Stop the Spell.

 _ **"FORBID**_!" Shouted Haru, making the Magic Circle disappear. This surprised everyone, as he had canceled a very powerful magic.  
"How… HOW?" Asked God Serena.  
"I Can either cancel, or diminish the power of Forbidden spells to an acceptable degree. That's one of my magic types. And trust me, I have many." Said Haru before jumping Towards God Serena Once again, trying to defeat him, Missing most his attempts at hitting God Serena.  
God Serena jumped back, and started charging ,as he went against a very powerful opponent, that could give him a run for his money.  
 _ **"SHADOW DRAGON'S…."  
"FIRE DRAGON'S…"  
**_  
The two wizards were charging their energy into one blast.  
 ** _"ROAR!"_** They both Shouted at the same time, letting Fire and Shadow combine into one gigantic blast.  
The two roars combined and created a giant explosion. Both Haru and God Serena jumped from the smoke unharmed.  
Nothing Seemed to be strong enough to defeat either one.  
(Stop Song.)

(Play: Fairy tail – Main Theme)  
"GOD SERENA! ATONE FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST OUR COUNTRY AND OUR WORLD!" Shouted Haru while drawing a magic circle in the air.  
Above the Stadium, a giant Magic Circle appeared, one that would fit two stadiums, and still have its borders outside them.  
"The Fire in my heart Guides me, and it will Guide you… TO THE AFTER-LIFE!

 _ **"FORBLAZE"**_!" Shouted Haru.

 **A/N: So, Hey Guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? Epic battles going on right now, and leaving you here with another cliff hanger! I'M The best with Cliff Hangers, aren't I? Anyway, Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter with a review, it would really help me improve!**

 **Next Chapter: The Movement of The Dark Guilds! The 4 Guild Alliance!**  
 **See you Next time Andrew Out!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The 4 Guild alliance

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey Guys! How's it going! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with the second round of exams, which is right around the corner. In the first Round I Scored 14/20 in both Exams, Physics and Philosophy, So I Think I did well.**  
 **And Today The new Fairy Tail Soundtrack was released, and I Thought some of the Soundtracks that were included in the collection went awesomely with my ideas, so I thought this would be the perfect time to write another chapter!**  
 **So, Without any further ado, Let's get started!**

 **Note:  
This is the update of the chapter. Originally, it had paragraph mistakes, and some Bolds that didn't carry on from the Word Editor to the Website.  
Apologies for the inconvinience.**

Chapter 11 - The Movement of The Dark Guilds! The 4 Guild Alliance!

"The Fire in my heart Guides me, and it will Guide you… TO THE AFTER-LIFE! _FORBLAZE!_ " Shouted Haru.

As Haru Shouted, The council started panicking again.  
"Interesting, I had never seen someone master that kind of Fire spell. I had read about it, but never seen it in action" Said Siegrain with a grin on his face, worrying the rest of the council members.

"How could you be so reckless! There are civilians Here! They will Perish if this is not stopped!" Shouted Oda, one of the Elder members of the magic council.

God Serena Jumped High as he saw the magic circle starting to glow even brighter.

As he got there, he punched the circle with his right hand, shattering the magic circle with his own hand.

"IS THAT ALL HARU?!" Shouted God Serena from high in the stadium.

"Last Time We fought That Monster Stopped me from Killing you, BUT NOT THIS TIME!" Shouted God Serena.

A powerful magic aura started flowing around God Serena, as he boosted towards Haru.

As he got close he let a powerful barrage of punches into Haru, making him Fly against a wall.

" _ **SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ He shouted, shooting a powerful beam out of his mouth, hitting Haru straight forward.

A great explosion was created from the blast, and as smoke started dissipating, blood could be seen on the floor, and Haru was laying down on puddle of it.

This impressed everyone on the stadium, as no one expected casualties.

No one from fairy tail could believe their eyes, their comrade had fallen in the stadium against the Top Ranking Wizard Saint.

"Where is Power that you had a minute ago! Where is it?" Asked God Serena while he laughed of his opponent's despair.

Suddenly, Wolfheim and Hyberion got up, knowing full well they had been defeated. They were completely wounded, and Hyberion knew he had at least one or two broken ribs.

Wolfheim got close to Haru and changed to his beast form, as he started Stepping on an injured Haru.

Everyone from the Guild was speechless, as they could not believe one of the heavenly kings of Ishgar would steep so low as to try to kill a defeated opponent.

The Referee Got Close to them and started breaking Wolfheim and Haru, before Haru started mumbling.

"What? I Can't Hear you! Speak Loudly!" Shouted Wolfheim, in anger as God Serena was laughing in the Back ground as Wolfheim moved in for the final Squash.

"NOT YET! I Can't loose Here!" Shouted Haru.

(Play – Fairy tail : Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer)

Haru grabbed Wolfheim's leg and got up as he started rotating Wolfheim before he threw him against a wall.  
"You've Lost! BEGONE! _HAMMER OF THE FIRE DRAGON_!" Shouted Haru before a massive energy blast was released from his fist, directed to Wolfheim, who instantly regretted messing with Haru.

The blast's impact created a huge explosion, and as the smoke dissipated, people saw Wolfheim on the ground, not being able to move.  
"Now, God Serena!" He Shouted as he jumped towards God Serena, trying to hit his mark, but missing most blows. He jumped back, and charged fire onto his hands.

 **" _FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES_!"** Shouted Haru before releasing a giant Fire ball from his hands, blowing up against God Serena.  
Haru jumped into the smoke created by the explosion, creating a powerful combo against God Serena, launching him against a wall.

Haru Jumped against God Serena one last time, before launching his finishing move.  
 **" _CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE_!"** He shouted before starting to create fire out of his hands and rotating hitting God Serena at point Blank Range.

(Stop Song.)

Haru moved back as God Serena got up as if nothing had happened.  
"Is that all?" Asked God Serena, with a tone of sarcasm.

"PREPARE TO DIE THEN!" Shouted God Serena

(Play – Fairy tail : A Fierce battle of Steel)

God Serena jumped towards Haru, creating a powerful Sword of steel from his hand.  
This impressed Gajeel, as he saw his magic being copied. "Copycat." He Whispered.

God Serena got close to Haru, slashing him left and right with his blade, spilling blood everywhere.

As God Serena turned his sword back into his fist, he started walking towards Haru, who was in the ground, spilling blood everywhere.  
Haru got up once more, with blood dripping from his face and arms.

"Oh, Want more? With Pleasure!" Said God Serena as he was beating Haru up, making him cough blood with every punch.  
The referee got close to try to stop the match, but was signaled to stay away by Haru as he was getting up again.

"Still not enough? Well, you're persistent, I'll give you that much." Said God Serena.

"You win." Said Haru, whose statement impressed everyone.

(Stop Song.)

"Excuse me, what?" Asked God Serena, as if mocking Haru.

"YOU WIN! I was Outclassed here." Said Haru as blood ran through his arms and face.  
"Then why did you get up?" Asked God Serena.

"I'd rather Die standing, then to surrender on my knees, specially to someone like you, after what happened in Alvarez, I'll never forgive you."  
"You'll never forget that will you? Just try not to blame it on everyone else. Part of it was your fault, you should have known better than to disobey her orders." Said God Serena as he left the stadium.

The Referee then went to help the other two of heavenly kings of Ishgar as they were laying in pain on the ground.  
At that moment, Haru fell back on the ground and Fainted

The Commentator quickly thanked everyone that came to the stadium and tried to dismiss them, to aid the fallen wizards.

(Two Days Later – Fairy Tail's Guild Hall)

Makarov was staring at a man who was laying down in a bed in The infirmary at Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. Makarov got up and walked outside the infirmary, seeing everyone in their usual rowdy mood.

Suddenly Natsu got close to Master Makarov. "Master? When's that Super Strong Dude going to be ready to Brawl?!" Asked Natsu, making Makarov smile.  
"It's still going to be a while, he's been hit pretty roughly, and he's got some internal bleedings according to the medical wizards he saw back in Crocus after the tournament, although, he'll pull through." Said Makarov.

"That's Great News Master!" Said Mira as she was walking by everyone delivering the Drinks.  
"It Sure is, I had never heard of this member before, but if you in the past trusted the Guild's symbol to him, I have faith in your decision." Said Erza, who was walking along with Natsu.

The door behind them was opened, as a Tall dark haired man with very defined muscles was coming out.  
"Haru, you're not supposed to be up!" Said Makarov. "Don't worry Master, I'm feeling great, completely up to the task! And if you'll excuse me, I'd like to present myself to the guild members that I had not met back then." Said Haru with a big smile on his face, almost resembling Natsu's.  
Natsu got Close to Haru.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! Great to meet you!" Said Natsu with a big smile on his face. "I'm sorry to hear you don't remember me at all… We did meet back then, you, me, Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman and Cana!" Said Haru.  
Cana approached them, having recognized Haru the moment his cloak had been taken off.

"Haru, It's good to see you again, it's been a long time." She said. "You too, you've changed a lot, hadn't seen you since you were a little girl!" he said, with a smile on his face. "You on the other hand, haven't aged a day. You look the exact same as when you left, how?" She asked.  
"Hmm…. Good question." He said.

A frog with the magic council's attire came inside the guild at that moment to deliver messages.

"I Have two messages with me. One to Master Makarov, and another for Haru Decker" Said the frog, as he delivered the letters.

"Have I Done Something Wrong?" He panicked as he read through the letter.

"What is it Haru?" Asked Cana.

"I Don't Know, but they're calling me to go meet them in Era as soon as possible." Said Haru

Suddenly, Makarov's face became pale.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy are to join me in my office." Said Master Makarov.

"Well, I'll be heading to Era, anyone interested in sightseeing?" Asked Haru. "Well, are you taking someone?" Asked Cana, with an interested look on her face. "Of Course Madam, That's exactly why I decided to invite Thee." He said, with a mocking tone.

Cana joined Haru and both went to Era.

(Makarov's Office)

"It seems like a Dark Guild took over a building called the Tower of Heaven. The council believes they want to Revive Zeref."  
This statement Surprised Erza, who had spent her childhood in the tower of Heaven.

"Erza, I'm giving you the chance to Refuse this mission, although, Our Guild has to attend, we're already on the bad side of the Council, even if you refuse, they will have to go." Said Master.

"Shouldn't we have Haru with us? I mean, he's super powerful, remember how he made quick work of two of the heavenly kings of ishgar?" Asked Gray.  
"Unfortunately, he's too injured to fight, and he has been called by the council. For Now, you will have to suffice." Said Master Makarov.  
"I Shall go." Said Erza. "I Cannot abandon my comrades at this moment." She kept going.

"Worry not Child. This will be a 4 Guild alliance. Fairy Tail, Lamia's Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter." Said Makarov.  
"Still, I'm going. I have to help" Said Erza before giving a smile to her friends.

"Master, Isn't this a job a little out of my capabilities?" Asked Lucy , worried for her life. "Of course not! Your Celestial Spirits will do just fine."  
"You all leave tomorrow morning. If Haru comes back before you guys get back, I might just send him as backup." Said Makarov.  
"If Lamia's Scale is going with us, Jura will probably be there, we don't think it will be needed." They said.

(Meanwhile, in Era)

Haru and Cana were both laughing while they were walking towards the magic council's building after they arrived in Era.  
As they reached the building, two frogs came to welcome them.

"Welcome Travelers. You must be Haru Decker, correct?" Asked one of them. "Yes, I am. May I Know the reason I was called out here?" He asked.  
"You will, in due time, please enter, the council awaits, but the lady will have to wait out here" Said the frog that was accompanying them.  
"Be right back." He said before entering the room where all the council members were sit.  
"Welcome, Haru Decker." Said Oda, one of the Magic Council's Elders.

"Thank you sir. Apologies, but the letter did not specify the reason of me being summoned to the council, may I know why I'm here?" He asked, trying to be polite.  
"Young Man, you have what it takes." Said one of the council members.  
"To do what?" Asked Haru, confused.

Behind him two frogs entered the room, carrying a robe and a medal.

Mister yajima got up from his chair and got close to Haru. "Congratulations, according to the council's unanimous decision, you are now one of the 10 wizard Saints. You have jumped our rankings to enter the 2nd spot in our ranking." He said, as he shook Haru's hand.  
"Thank you, it's a huge honor." He said, with a big smile.

"Do not thank us young man, your talent is something to be feared." Said Oda. "Even we feared you for a moment there." Said Siegrain with a grin on his face.  
"I'm not worthy of such praise." Said Haru.  
"You are, young man. Keep up the good work with Fairy Tail. We hope that you use that medal to defend our country and our people. Do not abuse your power." They all said.

"Thank you, I will not dishonor the council." He said.  
"Dismissed." Said Oda while moving his hand forward, as signaling him to leave. Haru bowed down and left.  
He put on his new Robe and the medal on it, as he looked like a King.

He saw Cana waiting at the entrance, as she got surprised with his attire.  
"What is that? Wait, Master has a robe that looks just like that one." She said. "Yeah, They gave me this medal, and said I was now one of the 10 wizard Saints." He said. This surprised Cana, who although knew he was deserving of a spot, didn't think that it would be given so quickly.

"Congratulations! It's good to know that we're going to have another S Class Wizard in the guild to help the others." She said.  
"It didn't need to become one of the 10 wizard Saints to help the rest of the guild!" He said.

"What rank did they give you? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Second Ranking." He said.

"No way! So you're one of the strongest wizards in the continent!" She said, impressed.

"I Just need to be stronger to protect who I Care about, honestly, the ranking was never much of my interest. But I'm glad to know I'm one of the strongest. I'm close to my objective." He said.

"Hey, I know this seems out of nowhere, but would you like to have dinner when we get back to Magnolia?" She asked.

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going! Hopefully you've enjoyed it, don't forget to Follow, favorite and Review, so I can know how to improve my writing, anyway See you Later!**  
 **Next Chapter: The Tower of Heaven!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Tower Of Heaven!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? I know I took almost two months to upload, you know… Life. But today I had time, and felt like it, so why not? And Boom! Here's another Chapter!  
Oh, and don't forget to read my other ongoing Fairy Tail Fanfiction : "Fall Of Fiore!"  
Where I challenged myself into pushing my creativity to the limits :D**

 **Well, Let's get it with the chapter that everyone had been waiting for!**

Chapter 12 – The Tower of Heaven

Haru looked at Cana, clearly not having understood what she had said.

"Sorry, I was checking out the medal, can you repeat that?" He asked.

"I Was just saying that you looked good in those robes." She said, hiding her real question.

Haru and Cana left Era, in a quick ride back to Magnolia, which was just one hour away, as the two members of Fairy tail were sit next to one another.

"So, let me see If I understand. The reason why most of us don't remember you, is because of Mest?" She asked.

"Yeah, but if you and Mira do remember, it's because Mest's magic failed with you girls, somehow." Said Haru, thinking about what could have happened.

"Relax. We're all fine, but why wouldn't you want anyone remembering you?" She asked, not understanding his logic.

"If I wanted you to know, why would I ask Mest to erase your memories?" Asked Haru.

Cana didn't really know how to respond for a minute, it was a good point. But what could be the story behind that man? It didn't even make sense to hide so much from the guild, and still be so friendly with everyone.

"Just a question. If you didn't want us to remember you or to know of your existence, why are you friendly with us?" Asked Cana.

"Imagine a girl that had been a stripper when she was younger, and now she met the guy of her life. Do you think she wants him to know she used to take her clothes off for money?" Asked Haru.

Again, a well-made point. But she didn't get it, what was he trying to hide? And why?.

"So…" Cana was interrupted by Haru.

"I Thought my last metaphor was good enough for you to know when to drop the subject. I don't mean to be rude, but please, don't pry on the subject." He said.

"I… See." She said, finally understating it was something he didn't want to talk about.

Haru turned around to look Cana in the face.

"But that doesn't mean we can talk about anything else. It's just… Someone I used to believe in just turned out to be corrupt, and tossed me aside when I wasn't needed anymore. Something along these lines." Said Haru.

"I See. I'm really sorry to hear that." She said, realizing she shouldn't have pried into the subject like she did. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't see how.

"But before you left fairy tail, were you already a S-Class Wizard?" Asked Cana.

"To be honest, I'm not an S- Class Wizard. I might be stronger than one, but officially, I'm not one." He said.

"How? You're one of the 10 wizard saints, I thought that only S-Class wizards could become a part of the 10 wizard saints." She asked.

"How about those that belong to no guild? There are members in the 10 wizard saints that belong to no guild, so they couldn't have been S-Class Wizards." Said Haru, answering her question.

Suddenly, the train ride got to an end. He realized that the train had stopped, and he heard the driver talking into a microphone, that was heard throughout the train.

"Final Stop: Magnolia. Thank you for joining us, have a nice day!" Said the driver as everyone started leaving the train.

As Cana and Haru left the train, being stared at, since Haru was still wearing his Robe and Medal given to him by the council.

"If you're a dragon Slayer, how come don't you feel sick?" Asked Cana, before she looked at Haru, that was puking to a Garbage Can.

"Explained." She said before walking towards the exit.

"Damn Trains. And when I thought I was getting used to this." he said before following Cana.

Haru and Cana were getting close to exit of the Train station, meeting a group of youngsters that walked into Haru.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you moron!" Shouted one of the youngsters.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" Asked Haru, shooting him a deadly Glare.

"Yeah, punk, got a problem?" Asked The youngster as he started creating lightning in his left hand.

"Lightning magic is a light Snack for a guy like me. Beat it." Said Haru, threatning the guy.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." He rose his left hand , that was electrified, to hit Haru, before he missed his mark completely. Haru took a step to his side, before using his elbow, hitting the guy in the back of the head, making him fall with his face right on the ground, creating a crater around where his body hit the floor.

"Next time, pick your opponent wisely. Don't start battles you can't win." Said Haru, before walking off in direction of the guild.

"What a Nerve that punk had!" Said Haru, still pissed from what just happened.

"I Think he's got his punishment already ok? I think that you were to brutal in fact." She said.

"If it had been Someone more volatile than I am, what do you think would have happened. No matter if he deserved it or not, he needs to pick his opponents wisely." He said.

"Says the Guy the got his ass kicked in the stadium." She said.

Haru stayed silent for a while. He knew it was true, so for that matter, he was being hypocritical.

"Fine, you win." He said, before taking out his robe and medal.

"Why are you taking those off?" She asked.

"I'm just a regular wizard like you all are, even if I'm one of the 10 wizard saints, I don't want any of you to see me differently." Said Haru, before walking through the door to the guild hall, seeing everyone partying and drinking, in their rowdy mood as usual.

"Seems like nothing's changed." Said Haru, being taken back to those nostalgic moments.

Master Makarov was sitting on top of a bar table, drinking from his mug.

"Master!" Said Haru as he was getting Close.  
"Oh! Haru! Back so soon I see, what did the council want?" Asked The Master.

"They gave me a robe, a medal and told me I was one of the 10 wizard saints now." Said Haru.

Makarov looked over the mug he had been drinking from towards Haru.

"I See. Congratulations! You still have to pass our S class Trials Though." Said Makarov.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said Haru with a grin on his face.

This statement scared Cana Shitless.

"Wait, but if only one person is promoted per year, wouldn't that mean that we stand no chance against him!" She said.

"Wizards have to fight against the impossible sometimes." Said Makarov, before Calling haru to his office.

(In Makarov's office.)

"Haru. Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray just left for an important mission, that the council demanded from us, and although there are more members of other guilds involved, I would feel much better if I knew that you were there." Said Makarov.

"I see. Where do I have to be, and what do I have to do?" Asked Makarov.

"Tower of heaven." Said Makarov.

This place clicked with Haru.

"For what purpose? Is there anyone trying to activate it?" Asked Haru.

"From that question, I take it you know what it does." Said Makarov.

"Yeah, who are they trying to revive?" Asked Haru.

"Zeref." Said Makarov.

"In that Case, any of the wizards we sent are in trouble. I'm on my way." Said Haru before he left the Guild Hall.

(Meanwhile, close to the tower of Heaven)

At that moment the wizards from the 4 Guilds were already gathered, and in a big Caravel, they were now heading towards the Tower of heaven.

"I Do have a question. Who's trying to revive Zeref? I Guess it's a Dark guild, but which one?" Asked Gray.

"We're facing the Oracion Seis. They're one of the three strongest Dark guilds in existence, and of the members of the Balmb alliance, constituted of The Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros." Said Jura, talking to Gray.

"How many of them are there?" Asked Lyon, as he was trying to catch up on whoever they were going to fight.

"As the name suggests, there are 6 of them, although identities are unknown." Jura kept on going. "In all Actuality, I've heard some of them are at the level of the 10 wizard saints, which makes me worry greatly. If that is indeed the case, some crazy teamwork is going to be needed." Said Jura.

Natsu was still puking, just for the fact that he was on a boat, trying to keep it together.  
"Come on Natsu, man up, just this once!" Said Gray "We're having an important discussion here." He kept on going.

The boat kept on getting closer and closer to the tower of heaven.

"According to the files we've read, this building allows someone to revive the dead, and so, they want to revive the deadliest wizard to ever live. Zeref." Said Jura.

"What could they hope to achieve by doing so? Do they want Zeref to create more demons?" Asked Gray.

"Even if they wanted it to happen, they couldn't force him, he's one of the strongest wizards to ever live. They'll be toast." Said Lyon.

As expected the wizards from blue Pegasus were treating the ladies like queens, ordered by their team leader, Ichiya.  
*Sniff Sniff* "hmmm What nice Parfum!" Said Ichiya as he smelling up Lucy, before getting hit by Erza.

"Get out of here you pervert!" She shouted.

A little blue haired Girl was sitting next to lucy, too shy to even say anything.

"Come on, you don't need to be silent, what's your name?" Asked Lucy, with a big smile on her face.

"Wendy." She said, trying to warm up to the people around her.

Comprised of a total of 12 wizards, this alliance made them have an advantage over the Oracion Seis, even if just by numbers.

(At the tower of heaven)  
"So, it seems like they came, right into our trap, right?" Asked Brain, looking towards a blue haired man next to him.

"So, Jellal, tell me, twelve of them, and seven of us, doesn't that put us in a little disadvantage?" Asked Brain.

"Not really. Of those twelve, I'd say about 5 of them are strong enough to be considered troublesome." Said Jellal.

"Then, Please, Racer. Go Welcome them."

(Back in the Caravel)

Natsu was still hurling from the boat ride so far, so much he couldn't even stand up to look around.

Erza was still trying to see if she could do anything about it.

Everyone was still trying to find the best strategy, as they could be heard arguing in the back of the ship.

"An assault is a bad idea. Did you just hear what Jura said? We don't know who they are, the layout of the tower, or how powerful they are. It's suicide!" Shouted Gray

"However, this doesn't mean that taking a slow approach would be useful, if we're caught by them or even surrounded, things are going to be impossible.

Natsu suddenly jumped from where he was pointing towards the tower, before going back to hurling.

This jump caught everyone's attention. Something was coming from afar.

"What's that?" Asked Gray.

in a blink of an eye, Natsu had been thrown to the water, before he quickly jumped back inside, just to go back to being motion sick.  
A blonde man with sunglasses and a black tracksuit with yellow stripes around his arms landed on the caravel.

As everyone looked at him for a brief second, he jumped forward and extended his arms, using his high speed to move out of the caravel and take Gray and Lyon with him.

"Gray!" Shouted Erza

"Lyon!" Shouted Jura

Racer landed on the water, which he could use at high speeds to jump and keep himself in the air.

As he touched the water, he dropped Lyon and Gray, making them fall on the water.

"Minus two." Said Racer.

suddenly, Racer was stopped dead on his tracks, when a wall of ice made him bounce back, towards Gray and Lyon, making Gray jump from his position towards him.

" _ **ICE MAKE: SWORD!"**_ Shouted Gray before jumping towards Racer.

Gray swung his sword in a downward spiral, hitting Racer, making him go against the icy floor, destroying it.

" _ **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"**_ Shouted Lyon in mid-air so that they could have somewhere to stand during their fight.

Racer jumped from the water, shattering the icy floor in half, separating Lyon and Gray that were standing on opposite ends of the icy floor.

"I was aiming to catch some little fish in my net, but it seems like I caught some shark. I Like it." Said Racer.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, again, sorry for not updating soon, I know it's been almost 2 months since you last heard from me. Today I also updated the last chapter, since I had done something wrong with the announcing of this chapter, something that had bugging me, since it wouldn't make too much sense it the long run. (Yeah, I'm already thinking of how I'm going to write future arcs and close the fanfic, even when I'm not even close to halfway through xD)  
Anyway, hopefully you liked this chapter, I'd be really happy if you did. In the last chapters I Have had some constructive criticism specially about the timeline in this fanfic, but trust me, down the line, it will all make sense.**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around, see you next time!**

 **Next Chapter: The ultimate Ice Combo: Gray and Lyon vs Racer!**

 **See you!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Ultimate Ice Combo!

The inextinguishable Flames

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Good I hope! I know this chapter is going to be a bit shorter (Both to lack of time and because I want to leave a cool cliffhanger!), and because next chapter is where shit hits the Fan! Hope you enjoy!  
Again, if you're into Mafia Stuff and Criminal Fanfics, don't forget to Check my other Fairy tail Fanfic, Fall of Fiore! **

**Anyway, enough advertisement xD**

 **Hope you like the chapter, On with the Story!**

Chapter 13 - The ultimate Ice Combo: Gray and Lyon vs Racer!

Gray and Lyon were on separate sides of the Ice floor that just had been severed in half, leaving them to float freely in the water.

Racer was standing in Gray's side of the frozen floor.

"I was looking to catch some little fish in my net, but it seems like I caught some shark. I Like it." He said.

(play – Ice Edge Exhibition Nightcore – Fairy tail)

" _ **ICE MAKE CANON!"**_ Shouted Lyon, creating in his hands big cannon made of ice.

" _ **ICE MAKE LANCE!"**_ Shouted Gray before creating a big group of giant ice lances around him.

Gray jumped towards Racer, using his lances to try to slow him down, since he was too fast for Lyon to hit in midair. Gray jumped higher this time, as racer was still roaming around Gray, hitting him with multiple quick punches, that although didn't hurt much at first, were putting a strain on Gray.

Gray threw his lances in a downward spiral, trying to hit racer. This had no effect, since Racer was fast enough to get to solid ground and dodge both Lyon's cannon and Gray's lances.

"This guy sure is fast… Ideas?" Asked Lyon.

Gray's face quickly Enlighted. "Follow my lead!" Said Gray.

" _ **ICE MAKE SWORD!"**_ Shouted Gray before jumping towards Racer's position.

Obviously, Gray hadn't been able to hit Racer still his first blow that had caught Racer off Guard.

Racer was still jumping around, trying to take out Gray and Lyon at the same time. Although Racer was fast, his strength was somewhat lacking, since his blows to Gray hadn't made much.

As Racer was about to jump towards, Gray popped out of nowhere to hit him with the sword, again, another missed blow.

'Crap'. He thought.

Lyon put his two hands together, before releasing a huge group of Frozen birds, that would explode on impact.

Racer started moving even faster, stopping in every corner to keep dodging Lyon's explosive toys.

As Racer stopped in a corner of the Ice Floor, a giant hammer appeared on top of him.

" _ **ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"**_ Shouted Gray before moving his hands in a downward spiral, making the hammer fall on top of the frozen floor.

As the hammer moved down, Racer quickly jumped out in order to escape, using the water as a launching ramp to project himself into the air again.

" _ **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"**_ Shouted Lyon to create a bigger area where they could fight without drowning.

The three fighters landed on the frozen floor.

" _ **ICE MOUNTAIN!"**_ Shouted Gray  
 _ **"ICE MAKE DRAGON!"**_ Shouted Lyon

At this moment, a giant mountain made of ice stopped Racer in his tracks, while Lyon's knowledge in moving objects; he created his Dragon, sent directly at Racer.

Racer used the mountain as a wall to project himself, passing next to the dragon as it crashed in the mountain.

"This guy's making it difficult." Said Gray.

"A few minutes ago, you said you had an idea, care to share it?" Asked Lyon.

"Watch and learn!" Shouted Gray before running towards Racer.

(Stop Song.)  
(Play – Ice Boy Nightcore – Fairy Tail)

Gray as he got close to racer jumped over him, and as he reached the ground, he put both hands on the icy floor, creating little spikes everywhere, that were meant to make Racer slower every time he touched the floor.

When Racer hit the ground, he started sliding forward, until reaching a stop. The frictional force made him come to a stop.

At this moment, Gray put his hands in the usual Ice make stance, as ice started emitting from his hands.

" _ **ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!"**_ Shouted Gray

Suddenly, around Gray were created a huge amount of swords, from all shapes and sizes, all connected by a chain made of ice.

Gray quickly moving his right hand backwards and left hand forward, the chain caught the stuck racer before all of the swords got stuck in him, and froze him solid.

This action surprised Lyon. Gray had clearly shown him up this time.

Suddenly the ice was completely broken and Racer jumped out, bleeding out of his whole body.

"It's been a long time since I've had this much fun!" Said Racer before he jumped towards Gray, and tried to kick him in the face, an attack that Gray blocked.

Racer quickly re appeared behind Gray, kicking him in the back, making gray slide through the ice for a few seconds.

Gray started to run in the ice, around Racer.  
As he reached the other side, he quickly put his hands on the ground, and created more spikes, where Racer once again, slipped.

At that Moment Gray did put his hands on the ground creating a small tunnel with two ends, one that ended on Gray and another on Lyon, to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"Checkmate." Said Gray.

" _ **ICE MAKE…."  
"CANNON!" **_Shouted the two in chorus.

The two blasts met in the middle of the tunnel where Racer was standing, finishing him off for good.

(Stop Song).

Gray and Lyon came close to one another, before hitting their hands on a high-five.

"We got to keep going. One down, five to go." Said Lyon.

" _ **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"**_ Shouted Gray, before the two men started sliding through the ice they created.

The two mages were now speeding to catch up with their friends, as they knew they were far ahead, since Gray and Lyon stayed behind to fight Racer, a member of the Oracion Seis they defeated.

(Back in the Caravel with the other members)

Natsu was still hurling after all this time, as the boat was about to dock so they could enter the tower of heaven.

They didn't know what to expect inside, but they did know that Gray and Lyon had been fighting one of them so as far as they knew; there would be another one at the entrance of the tower of heaven.

As they entered the tower, there were soldiers everywhere, with an interest in stopping them, since they were there to stop Zeref's resurrection.

Multiple soldiers quickly surrounded them.

"Stop Right there!" They all shouted.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON: BRILLIANT FLAMES!"**_ Shouted Natsu before joining his flaming fists and launching a powerful fireball, that took most of the enemies out in a single blow.

The ones that hadn't fallen to the ground were know backing up, not wanting to die.

And that was where the path was divided in 3 ways. Natsu, accompanied by Erza and Wendy took the first, while Lucy, Jura and Sherry took the second, leaving the last path for the 4 members of Blue Pegasus to go through the last pathway.

(Natsu, Erza and Wendy's Pathway)

Natu, Erza and Wendy were running forward looking for anything to serve as a clue as to whomever they would fight. Nothing stood out. it was just a very long hallway, that looked exactly like the rest of the tower.

As they reached a big dining room, they looked around for clues, while something didn't sit well with Natsu. He could feel that some smells were off.

"There's something off." Said Natsu, worried about what could be causing the scent he had just experienced. Had it been another Wizard?

As they noticed that the room was empty, they decided to keep on going, so that they wouldn't stop midway. The problem was, they were lost. Most rooms they passed by looked exactly the same and the halls were exactly like the lower areas of the tower.

As Natsu was running in front of the two girls before something stopped him in his tracks.

Natsu started smelling the room, noticing the smell that he had felt before. No doubt about it, there was someone there.

Natsu extended both arms sideways, to stop Wendy and Erza from going forward.

"Someone's here." Said Natsu, looking to the ceiling, but not noticing anyone.

Suddenly, a man riding a winged snake hit Natsu, ramming him against the wall, breaking it, and taking Natsu outside.

Although they had not noticed it, They had climbed multiple floors and Natsu was now being Thrown out of the building by force.

"NATSU!" Shouted Erza, scared for him.

Suddenly, Happy, flew from close to Erza to outside of the tower of heaven, flying in a downward spiral, picking up Natsu half way.

"Let's kick this guy's butt!" Shouted Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" Responded Happy.

(In Lucy/Sherry and Jura's route)

They had already been going on for a while. They hadn't noticed anything in of strange in the tower. It all felt too weird.

"There's got to be someone around here, I feel it." Said Lucy

"I agree. But if we do not know the magic of this opponent, we must keep ourselves together, even if just until we find out his true nature.

"Her true Nature… Are you saying that I look like a man?" Said a white haired woman behind her, holding a group of keys.

"A celestial Wizard." Said Lucy.

"Do you think you can handle Her?" Asked Jura.

"We're both celestial Wizards, I can handle this." Said Lucy.

As Lucy said this, the two wizards from Lamia Scale continued their route, leaving Lucy and the woman to fight.

(Trimens' Route)

"Men!" Shouted Ichiya " Where is the enemy?"

The other three members of the team started looking around for someone.

"Not here!" Said the three men in unison.

"Right! Men! Move Onwards!" Shouted Ichiya.

The four members for Blue Pegasus kept running, so fast in fact, that they didn't even notice the member of the Oracion Seis that they passed by.

Hoteye, one of the members of the oracion Seis, was sitting in a table in a dining room the Blue Pegasus passed by, but did not look around, he was a tall man, with strange orange hair, being by far the tallest member in the oracion Seis, and was a man holding a bible.

"Time is Money! And wasting Time from the other members of our beloved guild would just make us lose money!" Said Hoteye.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, did you like the chapter? Hopefully so! Well, I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to make it a cliffhanger, so that I could make a three way battle next chapter. In any case, I tried to make Gray's fight as epic as possible, but only so much can be achieved with words. Hopefully you can picture it in your minds like I pictured it in mine.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to follow and favorite if you enjoyed, and don't forget to review if you think something can be changed or improved.**

 **Oh, and don't forget to check my other Fairy Tail Fanfiction, Fall of Fiore, if you're into Mafia stuff, it's by far the fanfiction where I most pulled my imagination to the limits.**

 **Well, See you next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Dragons, Keys and Bibles! A Three Way battle!**


End file.
